Danny's Rebellion
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Danny's Rebellion, back online and its' revamped! Danny is going to be taking no shit, now join me as he dives head first into finding himself. Not as the hero Danny Phantom, but as his own person, going through the hell that is high school.
1. The Storm at Casper High

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Danny Fenton...an average 16-year-old boy, black hair, ice-blue eyes with an olive skin tone. He's a sophomore at Casper High School, he looks to be an average normal high schooler going through life before aiming for college, correct?

Well, you would be wrong, let me give you a little backstory.

Danny 'Daniel' Fenton is far from normal as you could possibly get in a town that has no concept of normality. You see, the town was often plagued with a certain type of villain that always attacked the town, destroying buildings, terrorizing civilians, and the like.

The villain that constantly plagued the town was a ghost, well more accurately ghosts... or ectoplasmic slime(s) with post-human consciousness... and with ghosts, came the ghost hunters. That's right, there are actual ghost hunters and Danny Fenton just so happens to be the son of two of the most oblivious ghost hunters on the planet.

Jack and Maddie Fenton are fanatic ghost hunters, but as they were dedicated to their work, they seem to neglect their two children, Jazz 'Jasmine' Fenton, the oldest child of the family and Danny. Jazz, ever since she was eight-years-old was more of a mother to Danny than his own mother, Maddie but we will dive into that piece of information later...

Danny ever since he started high school was targeted by a group of bullies called the A-listers and today even now, bother him. He didn't know why, but apparently, he had such a face that made bullies want to see grimace in fear and in pain.

But, with bullies came friends, Tucker Foley, his geeky friend who is deep into technology he could hotwire Cyborg from Teen Titans to shut down with his eyes closed and then his other friend, Sam 'Samantha' Mason, his goth female friend who is the outspoken ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, meaning that she doesn't eat anything with a face.

The three had known each other since childhood and were as tight as knots and became even closer after _that day._

The day when Danny stumbled into his parent's ghost portal when his parents forgot the most important thing in trying to work a piece of machinery. Always turn on the 'On' switch. Unfortunately, for Danny, as he was checking out the portal as he put on a ghost jumpsuit, he accidentally hit the 'On' switch, turning on the portal, fusing his body with ghost DNA.

He fainted immediately from the fusion and woke up to find himself in his ghost state, before shifting back to human and realized that the portal half-killed him, meaning he was now a half-ghost, half-human boy.

At first, he wanted to get rid of his powers, but when he saved a girl from getting attacked by a malevolent ghost, he realized that he could use his newfound powers to save people and protect the town.

As a half-ghost, he had very memorable experiences along with gathering allies, such as Ember, Kitty, Johnny 13, Wulf, Dani (his mini-clone/cousin), Clockwork, Frostbite, Cujo, Pandora, and Princess Dora. But with allies, came enemies such as his parents, Skulker, Walker, Vlad, Valerie Gray, the GIW (Guys-In-White), and all the low-level ghosts and ghost hunters in town.

Ever since then for the past two years, Danny had been fighting off ghosts and repeatedly saving the town, but as most teenagers, you tend to grow sick of the same thing, especially when it cuts into your 'golden' years as a high schooler.

Danny was starting to loathe having his powers and the heavy responsibility that came with it. Ghost attack after ghost attack after ghost attack. Repeatedly with no breaks, what's so ever was starting to take a toll on him, both physically and mentally.

He started to take up smoking just to get rid of some of the stress and he found himself becoming more violent against his usual enemies or that he would suffer continuous nightmares about covering all Amity Park in enough ice to mimic Esdeath's Russian Winter technique.

His smoking was first discovered by Tucker, who promised to keep it a secret, as he could tell his best friend wasn't in the best of moods as of late and Danny didn't realize it at first but he started to give a thousand yard stare whenever he didn't notice, creeping Tucker the fuck out.

Sam, on the other hand, found out three months later after Tucker and berated both of them for not telling her about Danny's habit sooner.

[Flashback: February 17th, 2017]

The trio was walking with Tucker in the middle with Danny on the left and Sam on the right.

"You should have told me," She muttered as Danny rolled his eyes

"Like you have said the last three hundred times when you found out yesterday," Danny stated, trying to ignore his growing temple headache as Sam kept on bitching about his smoking as he moved his head to the side to avoid another ill-attempted grab at his cigarette.

"Those things will kill you, Danny," She scolded

Danny shrugged and said, "Like it matters, I need it." 'Besides, I am already half-dead, so I don't really give a shit,' he inwardly concluded

"Tucker," She hissed

"Enough, Sam. If he wants to smoke, let him. You have been bitching about this non-stop for two days and I severely tempted on blocking your number so I don't hear my phone go off every five minutes. Your lectures aren't needed as we know~. Now, lay off him alright?" He growled at her

Danny hid a snort as he knew, Tucker, more than anyone else hated when shit cockblocked the entire polished screens of his 'babies'.

Sam huffed and didn't say anything more as the three made their way into Nasty Burger as Danny dropped his cigarette on the floor, blowing the last puff of smoke in the air before, he crushed it underneath his foot before entering.

As the three picked a booth and ordered, the three sat in silence and when Danny let out a yawn, a ghost breath making him curse under his breath, "Son of a bitch..."

"Go, dude, I'll bring you your burger at home," Tucker sighed

Danny gave him small smile and said, "Thanks, Tuck," to where he slid out of the booth, leaving the restaurant.

Sam was about to go with him but Tucker grabbed her hand, pulling her back into the booth.

"Tucker, what the hell?" She hissed

"No, Sam. Danny needs to deal with this on his own and I am not to be spending another night, trying to track you down from one of Skulker's hunting games. Again."

Sam said, "It was-"

Tucker cut her off, "Six times in the last month and I nearly got ripped in half if it wasn't for the blaster I created from scraps I made from the lab. Now, I am going to let go of you now. Either you sit back down or I will knock you unconscious."

Sam looked at him with a hurt expression, but he wouldn't budge before she sighed and sat down, admitting defeat. Then the food arrived and Tucker dug into his triple bacon deluxe cheeseburger as Sam picked at her veggie burger, looking at him in disgust.

"How can you eat that..." She trailed off, keeping her eyes on the table.

"How can you eat a grass and dirt sandwich?" He replied back before he turned towards the kitchen and yelled, "Old man, I need another one to go for Danny!"

An older voice called out, "You got it, Foley!"

[Several meters away...]

Danny ran into an alley where he shifted into his ghost form and floated towards the rooftops as he looked around and he found who set off his ghost sense and it was Ember McLain. Her hair was not up in its' usual flaming ponytail, as she wasn't wearing her black make-up.

He stated, softly, "Ember."

"Dipstick," She replied with a small smile

He walked closer to her, stretching out his hand and said, "Wanna get out of here?"

Her smile became a grin as she took his hand and the two left for a more pleasurable activity.

Danny and Ember went downtown to a rather shady motel where they entered an empty room and got to work.

[Lemon Scene]

Ember pushed Danny down on the bed and immediately kissed him as she ran her fingers through his black hair as he grabbed her ass, giving it a firm squeeze as she moaned on top of him.

"Dipstick~," She whispered, her lips swollen as she held back a moan

"Tell me what you want, my rockstar?" He grinned

"Make me forget," She whispered

Danny smirked before he removed her shirt as she did the same with his as the discard remains of their clothes fell to the floor and the edge of the bed as he kissed from her lips to her chin down her neck and down to her perky tits. He took a nipple into his mouth as he sucked on it before repeating the action with the other as he started to finger her, her walls tightening around him before he pulled out, making her slightly whine at the loss before he forced her to lay on her back with a grin.

She lined herself above his cock as he crammed himself inside as they both shivered as they felt complete before Danny thrusted inside of her as she gasped before he pulled out and slammed into her again, releasing all the air from her lungs. She moaned as he took to pounding her pussy with quick, but deep thrusts as she tried to make him hit that certain spot, but he constantly brushed against it making her know that he was teasing her.

Ember gave him a tight smile, "Dipstick~"

Danny sighed before he slammed into that certain spot that made her see stars as hard as he could, making her scream before he muffled her scream with a kiss as he took to thrust repeatedly in that same spot, as her body trembled with pleasure.

Danny removed his lips from hers, as Ember felt that she was going to lose her mind and growled, "Dammit, you bastard, finish me off~! Fuck me until I can't fly straight for a week!"

Danny said, "Of course~," before he slammed himself into her making her bite into his shoulder as he groaned as he released himself into her pussy, as she shuddered above him.

"Fuck!" She hissed as she removed her teeth from his shoulder as his blood trailed down her lips as he grinned at her with half-lidded eyes.

[It's over~]

She huffed "You're getting better~, dipstick."

"Hmph, I have such a lovely teacher, after all," He grinned at her

She huffed, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

He raised an eyebrow and thrusted his semi-hard cock inside of her, making her yelp before she covered her mouth, glaring at Danny who grinned back.

"I wouldn't say that Ember, after all, I am not done. You told me to make you forget and to fuck you until you can't fly straight for a week. And I keep my promises~," Danny stated, his grin turning absolutely evil as Ember gulped, knowing she wouldn't be able to fly straight for a while.

The rest of the night was spent fucking each other with enough force to break the bed and the best part of the night was when Danny and Ember scared off the manager of the motel when he checked the room only to see the bed, bouncing with enough force to break through the floor.

[Present: May 6th, 2017]

It's been almost three months since their last hook up and Danny was feeling the effects of not having any for a long time, he knew Ember was okay as she still checked in on him from time to time, but it wasn't enough.

His situation at home and at school were steadily getting worse, his parents, in their infinite wisdom have decided to put ghost detection scanners and weapons on nearly every inch of the house, putting both Danny and Jazz on edge. Jazz nearly got her arm ripped off when she was trying to make toast.

The ass-ripping she gave the two of them after that made them remove all the scanners and weapons from both their bedrooms, the kitchen, and the bathrooms, regardless of Jack's comments about how they were for their own protection. However, Jazz countered by saying, "We live in a town where ghost constantly appear, what if we happen to escape one, run back home to be 'safe' only to be torn in half by your so-called 'protections'?"

Maddie had to agree with her daughter, even though it caused Jack to whine about it ever since. He tried to make Danny understand, but the younger boy absolutely refused to acknowledge the man as he found him a complete and utter moron, only interested in ghosts and dissecting them.

He could barely sleep at home, after that one incident where he found himself bisected one early morning.

[Flashback: March 22nd, 2017]

Danny groaned awake before he found himself feeling much lighter than before and when he removed his sheets, he had to nearly bite off his tongue to prevent him from scaring the neighbors awake with a scream straight out of a Nightmare on Elm Street movie.

He got his phone out from under his pillow and texted Jazz who slowly entered the room and gasped at seeing Danny practically bisected at the waist.

"Goddammit!" She hissed as she stomped towards Danny, assessing all the damages.

Jazz then looked up and snarled, giving off a growl that would more familiar from Wulf before she found what caused Danny's situation. It was a small ghost ray that can cut through the flesh of a ghost.

'Jack must have installed it when I went out...Miserable idiot...' She spat before she grabbed the device and stomped on, smashing it to pieces as Danny looked at the enraged look on her face before she took several deep breaths and calmed herself.

She gave him a sigh, "Well, it's not as bad as it looks, all your organs are intact along with your spine...It was just the skin and muscle the weapon cut through but how didn't you notice?"

"I got hit with one of my nausea attacks and it was one of the few nights where the only ghost attack was in the early afternoon and I turned in early for the night, Tucker took over my shift. I must have fallen into one of those deep sleep things you were talking about before."

"You mean, non-REM sleep?"

"Yeah, that."

"Have your attacks been getting worse?"

"Yeah, it gave me such a migraine that it gave me a nosebleed, yesterday."

"We'll discuss that later, let's just focus on getting you back together."

"Yeah..." He trailed off

And for the better part of two hours, Jazz slowly put him back together, it would have been quicker, but Jazz wanted to make sure each organ was in its' proper place before attaching his waist back to his torso and Danny flash froze the wound closed, causing him to groan.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch all day..."

She looked at him and then said, "Let's go out to eat for breakfast. I'll make a note for your teacher that allows you to skip school."

"Jazz?"

"Don't 'Jazz' me. Besides, you might re-open your wound."

"What if a ghost attacks?" He groaned

"Then let either Tucker or myself deal with it," She stated finally

"Okay. But, quick question. Did they do something to the oven again?" Danny yawned

"Madeline tampered with it so it only shoots anti-ghost food like some sort of baseball pitching machine. Not realizing that humans can't eat it, without turning bright radioactive green. Can you stay with Tucker for the next few days, before I can give you the green light to come back?" Jazz stated as she ran her fingers through her hair.

'I'm going to get pre-mature gray hair...I just know it,' She inwardly sighed

"Thanks for the warning, sis and yeah, I can." He gave a small grin

"Anytime, little brother, anytime," She grinned as she helped him to the bathroom as the two made their way to IHOP.

[Present: May 6th, 2017]

And if wasn't home problems, he had to deal with, it was school or specifically the A-listers.

The most bratty, selfish, and downright the most disgusting people you ever had the displeasure of meeting or seeing with your own two eyes, and their lackey ever since they walked into school, Mr. Lancer who made it his life goal to make his school life hell.

He was barely scraping by most of his classes and he was outright failing Lancer's, the ghost attacks didn't leave much time for studying or homework.

The members of the A-listers are as follows, the male leader is Dash Baxter, the football star of the Casper High and the simplistic bully with no brains. He loves nothing more than to stuff Danny into lockers and to make him as miserable as possible and it doesn't help that he has an unhealthy crush on Jazz, who constantly rejects his advances.

Kwan is Dash's partner-in-crime, even though he is slightly nicer than most members of the group, but was still lackey.

Paulina Sanchez, head cheerleader, and the on and off girlfriend of Dash Baxter and an all-around whore who has fucked most of the guys in school except for those she considered outcasts and would have fucked Danny if not for Sam and her jealousy, spoiling the mood.

It didn't help that last year, Tucker found something interesting about the head cheerleader.

[Flashback: October 3rd, 2016]

Tucker and Danny were munching on a meat lovers' pizza as they were playing Mortal Kombat X, where Danny, who is playing as Jason (unstoppable) had just completed his Blood Bath Brutality on Tucker who was playing as Johnny Cage (Stunt Double).

"God damn, I love Mortal Kombat brutalities!" Danny grinned as he listened to the announcer, " **Jason wins~. Brutality!** "

"Yeah, yeah~," Tucker huffed, getting another slice of pizza and cramming it into his mouth.

"Don't be all sore, Tuck," Danny tutted

"You'd be sore too after losing for like the fifth time. Fuck it, I want to watch Punisher: War Zone."

"Alright, I am getting a soda, want one?"

"Root beer!" Tucker said, his eyes glued to the screen

"Got ya," He hollered back as he made his way downstairs.

As Tucker flipped through the channels he stumbled a show that made his eyes widen and Danny entered just as the large moan, rang out in the room.

"Now, Tuck. What did we say about your~ addiction?" Danny stated with a slightly disappointed pout

"Hey, I am innocent and this you have to see!" Tucker replied

"I-"

"Get your ass over here!" He yelled, as Danny rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed and looked, but immediately released what Tucker was getting out.

"Do you see it?" He said

Danny popped off the cap of his soda and said, "Yup. This is the porn channel on demand that you have been hiding from me."

Tucker fell off his bed, in a makeshift face plant as he said, "No you bastard. That's not what I mean! And you have one of the hottest ghosts in the Ghost Zone as a booty call so you can't complain!"

"Touche~, it's Paulina. Isn't it?" He simply stated.

Tucker turned his attention back to the tv screen as the two watched the porn scene.

It was Paulina, her hair was in disarray as she constantly released moans as her face showed in ecstasy. She was completely naked and covered in cum as she was thrusted in both holes by several men whose faces were blurred out.

"Had enough or you are going to bookmark the channel?" Danny questioned with a grin.

"Fuck off, the channel is already bookmarked and I want to watch the damn movie of Ray Stevenson killing tons of people," Tucker said, sticking his tongue out as the two watched the movie

[Present: May 6th, 2017]

After Paulina, it was Star is Paulina's partner-in-crime, the blonde sidekick who has been attached to Paulina's plastic hips since the end of middle school.

However, there was another member of the A-lister, well as of now she is a C-lister, as her father had to sell the big house they used to live in as she now had to work at a job that she hated, due to two ghosts. One was a massive dog, which was aptly named Cujo and the other was Danny Phantom. She blames all of her misfortunes on them, mostly Danny Phantom and has been trying to get his ass on a plate ever since.

As of right now, Danny was in dire needs of a smoke as the day was almost over and he just had to deal with one more class as he opened his locker, in relative silence.

However, his peace was not meant to be as an obnoxious voice, pierced through the silence as Dash with the group of A-listers behind him were crowding around Danny as Tucker and Sam couldn't find any way to get to Danny.

"Fentoad, ready for your lesson?" Dash said, cracking his knuckles

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Really? You teach lessons? Trying to follow your Lancer's footsteps about being the next A-listers ass-kissers?"

Paulina gasped as Star covered her mouth with her hand as Kwan looked stupified as Dash looked confused before becoming enraged.

"Fuck you, Fen-toenail!"

"Fentoad, Fen-toenail, Fenturd, is that the best you can come with? Well, I shouldn't be surprised considering the fact all those steroids you've taken shrunken your brain along with your balls."

"How dare you say that? My Dash is the biggest man on campus!" Paulina shouted, making Dash puff out his chest.

Danny tilted his head with a smile, "Is that you're all peppy on sniff? Because he can't...you know, get you over the hump?"

She stuttered, "What?! No! I would never!" She then quickly checked her nose, but inwardly sighed relief that nothing was there.

"Stop making up lies, Fenton!" Star snapped, defending her best friend

"It's okay, you little follower or should I say, satellite?"

"Satellite?" Star questioned

"Why of course you are. I mean, everything revolves around Paulina and you are practically barely noticed, I mean you don't have any will of your own. You are just like a satellite orbiting around planet Paulina. It must be so nice not to use that pretty blonde head of yours."

Sam was thinking, 'Danny. What the hell are you doing?'

Tucker sighed, knowing things were going to get messy, 'Fuckers deserve it, though.'

Star was silent as Danny's words washed over her, before Kwan snapped into action, "Alright, your dead, Fenton!" He then struck out with his fist, but Danny did the one thing no one expected him too. He caught it.

Danny started to tighten his grip around Kwan's fist, slowly breaking his hand, finger by finger.

Kwan tried to get his hand out of Danny's grip, but it was as if he was a statue. Unmoving and unwavering as he continued to break every bone Kwan's hand as he kneeled down trying to get Danny to let him go.

Paulina tried to help him and said, "Danny, if you let him go, I'll make it worth your while~."

He scoffed, making her gasp as nobody scoffed at her, "Sorry Paulina, but I'm not into used goods, especially your type of used, considering you are practically the booty call of every guy on the football team or your darker activities on the internet."

"I have no idea what you mean," She scoffed, she had all those men killed off in accidents, three weeks ago and the all the videotapes destroyed.

Danny released Kwan's crushed hand from his grip as he pulled out his cellphone and said, "Keep using the latina barbie persona you cooked up there. It will actually make some people believe it. Even though everyone knows how much of a raging bitch you are."

"Why, you!" Dash snarled as he went to punch Danny in the face, but he ducked and avoided it.

He looked at Tucker and grinned as Tuck leaned against the lockers and waited for the show to start as Sam looked at the two in confusion before everyone's cellphones rang and as everyone pulled out their phone and pressed play, the familiar sound of Paulina's voice rang out.

" **Hello, I'm Paulina and today I am going to be entertaining all of you and all of these cocks who are going to be pounding me until I scream. I hope you~, enjoy~!** "

"What the hell is this? Where did you find this?!" She screeched

"This is real?" Star yelled, shoving her phone screen in Paulina's face.

"Now, Paulina, you should know better. It's all over Redtube and Pornhub. You're now a star. Congratulations."

"You bastard...I'll ruin you!" She snarled as tears filled her eyes

"Now, Paulina, you ruined yourself. You see Paulina, the only reason why you are popular, its' because you developed early and started to dive into sexual favors when you were twelve and now you can't even look at yourself because all you see if a whore. So you pick on every other girl in the midst of going through the hell that is high school to make them feel like shit because you know. Deep within that fake, spray-tanned, heavy make-up bobblehead of yours, you know once they graduate and mature. They will look like supermodels in comparison to you, where your body will be nothing but a worn out, chalky, skinned-burlap sack that even your perverted uncle wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole. How was that? Was I in the ballpark?" Danny replied

The entire hall was silent as Paulina raced away to cry her expensive forty-eight dollar makeup off in the restroom.

Lancer then came into the scene and saw Danny and yelled, 'Fenton! You are suspended for the day. Get out!"

"Oh, so the A-listers' most prominent asskisser makes his appearance? It's kind of easy to tell you were hanging around the corner over there, your beer gut doesn't do you any favors," Danny shrugged as he made his way out of the hall

But as he passed Dash he said, "Don't worry Fenturd. I'll take good care of your sister."

That made Danny stop, "What did you say about my sister, you miserable bastard?"

Dash grinned, "I said, I'll take good care of your sister. All I need to do is get to your parents and he will give her to me, but don't worry. I'll be a good older brother and you can raise my kids as I pump your sister with my-"

* _ **CRACK!**_ *

Danny smashed his fist into Dash's face, the sound of a clenched fist meeting teeth rang out through the entire hall as Dash slammed against the lockers, clutching his mouth, spitting out his teeth as he looked up at Danny with a heavy glare.

He pulled the blond jock, close to him and said, "Do you really think that I would let you touch my sister?"

Dash gave him a bloody grin and said, "Your parents don't mind it as I have my parents pay them. She's just a whore for my cock-" Danny slammed him against the lockers as he felt something within his chest, snap into as he released a hissing growl that would sound familiar on a demon as Dash started to sweat looking at the amount of rage Danny had on his face.

Dash couldn't think when his world exploded into pain as Danny started to wail on him, beating his face bloody with his fists as Dash's threats turned into pleas for him to stop.

Lancer tried to get close, but Danny glanced back at him, making the bald-headed teacher nearly piss himself from the amount of hate that Danny projected as Danny get wailing on the now silent Dash.

Sam was going to try to stop him but was held back by Tucker who said, "Dammit, Tucker. Why are you stopping me, he's beating Dash to death?!"

"I know that, but you actually think that you can pull Danny off of him?"

"Then you do it!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Tucker groaned in reply, but made his way towards Danny, dragging him away from the barely alive Dash, his face swollen and bloody as Danny was still snarling, clenching and unclenching his fists in order to get some semblance of control over his rage.

Most of the crowd was still staring at Dash as Lancer called an ambulance as Tucker pulled Danny away, moving quickly so Sam couldn't follow as he led him out of the school, the sky thundered as the clouds rolled in.

"You need to calm down, Danny. I know you want nothing more than to put that miserable bastard's head on a pike, I do, but killing him now won't do anything for you. Just try to cool it and prepare for the literal shitstorm that Sam will heap upon both of us later. I'll keep you informed. Now go."

Danny looked at him with dark blue eyes, boarding on black as he slightly nodded in agreement as he made his way into town as Tucker watched him disappear and turned back to the school and walked inside, knowing the rest of the day was going to be a bitch to work through.

' **Even though that bastard Dash deserved it and plenty more...** ' A deep, dark voice rang out, making Tucker stop

He looked around, but found no one... 'It's just my imagination. It's nothing...' he thought, as he placed a hand over his racing heart.

[With Danny]

Danny looked at his bruised knuckles before sighing and ducked in an alley to go ghost and find either Wulf or Frostbite to stay with until he calmed down, but he instinctively ducked underneath the blast of an anti-ghost ray, making him growl to see the familiar red suit and hoverboard of Valerie Gray.

"I've got you ghost," She said, reloading her ghost blaster

"I'm in a very bad mood, red rider. Piss off," He growled, dark shadows appearing under his eyes

"Fuck your mood ghost, all I want is your miserable head!" She yelled as she shot at him multiple times.

"Goddammit!" He growled as he flew away, avoiding her blasts, but not attacking her as he tried to get away before he felt another round of nausea hit him. He groaned as he pressed his hands against his temples to push back some of the pain as Valerie landed a hit on him, the blast blasting him into an abandoned apartment building.

Valerie grinned behind her helmet, 'I finally got you, ghost. Now, all I need to do is send you to Vlad and he will give my father the job he deserves and I will get my old life back.'

She maneuvered her hoverboard as she pulled out a container, but Danny blasted the container out of her hand, forcing her to drop it as it shattered into a million pieces. Before she could do anything, he tackled her off her hoverboard pressing her against the opposing brick wall, she could feel his icy touch through her suit as he held her up by her neck, two stories up.

The two looked at each other in silence before he said, "What? Nothing to say?"

She voice-commanded her hoverboard to impale him but he turned intangible and she barely stopped it before it could impale her as well.

"Really? The goblin trick from the Amazing Spiderman?" He tutted

"Fuck you," she snarled

"No thanks. Not into girls with anger issues. Too messy," He stated

She growled at him as he rolled his eyes and said, "Look, I have too much shit to deal with you, right now. All I want to do is to sleep."

"You can sleep when you're dead," She hissed

"I am dead," He stated before he released his grip on her leg.

He watched her fall as she tried to get her hoverboard to save her, but Danny had it in his grip and she could only curse as she knew she would either be a vegetable or dead from the fall as she waited for the pain, but after it a minute it didn't happen. She slowly opened her eyes and found out that she was floating several inches from the ground and looked up to see Danny holding her leg.

The half-ghost then lifted her up and then tossed her further into the alley, making her skid to a stop, she tried to pull out a raygun, but he smacked it away from her grip. He then picked her up once again by her neck and slammed her into a closed dumpster, making pain light up her entire back as he slowly floated towards her as she tried to get to defend herself but she couldn't. The pain was too great and could only watch as his shadow completely covered her.

He then suddenly wrapped his hands around her throat and started to slowly choke her as her eyes widened behind her mask.

'He's going to kill me! He's really going to kill me!' She thought, frantic with panic before he stopped, removing his hands from her neck before he placed a hand on her helmet freezing it before he destroyed it, looking at her exposed face.

She was stiff as a board as Danny looked down at her, his cold green eyes staring into her soul as his voice caught her attention.

"Now, I know the girl behind the mask. Let this be your warning because this is the last form of mercy you will ever get from me. I have tried to be reasonable, but you have pushed me too far and if you attack me again, I will destroy you. I'll make you beg for death, do you understand me? And here's a little incentive just in case you think I am bluffing~," He trailed a hand down her chest, then towards her sternum before going toward her right rib cage, confusing her until he grabbed it and started to slowly crush her flesh in his grip.

She thrashed from underneath him, screaming as she begged him to stop as tears fell down her face as she whimpered, "Please...Please stop..."

He twisted his hand ripped the flesh away from her, renewing her screams...He smiled at her as her sobs and slight whimpers subsided, he tossed the piece of flesh away from him as he caressed her cheek with his bloody hand, smearing it across her face.

"Don't test my patience now... Playtime is over, the next time you come after me, I'll make you wish that you were never born, got it?" He stated, coldly

She quickly nodded her head, making Danny stand up before he punched her unconscious and sealed her wound closed so she wouldn't bleed out.

The sky thundered once again as Danny tried to make his way to the Ghost Zone but was starting to feel massive migraines, he could barely float and when another wave of nausea hit, he couldn't control it and fell into a group trashcans, causing a loud symphony of noise.

He could barely move before he smelled something familiar as he wiped his nose across his sleeve, the rain started to pour, washing the streak away as Danny felt his body begin to shut down as he thought, 'Just an hour...I'll sleep just for an ho...ur...'

Just before he fell fully unconscious, he heard a fleeting voice calling out to him, saying, "Hey...Hey? Are you okay?"

* * *

 **Updated: 1/12/2018**

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! I am really sorry if you favorited the story Danny's Rebellion. This is practically the same thing, except it is more revamped. It will have the same characters, but the storyline and Danny will be different. What's next you may ask? Well, that's a secret. All you need to know is that characters and plot will be introduced in the next chapter and all the reactions. I hope you all like it. I will be updating stories and put all the new versions of the Corpse King, Rage, Hatred, Envy, and Insanity, and The Situations of Seras Victoria up soon.**

 **Don't any of you worry, I will see all of you later and I encourage you to read Pravus666 and Nomadic Chaos' stories being as awesome as they are and he gave me several ideas for several parts in the chapter and my other stories.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. The Dark Sky after the Storm

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

[Dream]

'Where am I?' Danny asked himself as he glanced at his surroundings

He was floating in the air, he could barely see his own hand in front of his face as he looked up into the continuing darkness.

'It's cold...'

'Am I dead? Did I die...in the alley? How much time has passed?' He thought

"Da...nny..." A sweet but barely familiar voice rang out

"Who's calling me? Where am I?" He asked as he glanced around but received no answer

Then a male voice rang out, " **Go back to sleep...** "

'Why...?'

" **Go back to sleep...** " The voice repeated

Danny suddenly felt himself sink into something thick, but it felt very comfortable as he became fully submerged in the thick substance and felt that he could sleep in it forever.

Then the female voice, barely registering in Danny's ears rang out, "Don't fa... sleep."

"Huh...?" Danny muttered, his eyes were so heavy as was his body

The female voice called out a bit louder, "Don't fall asl...eep."

Danny could barely hear the voice as the lull to sleep was getting stronger, it was practically overwhelming as he was seconds from falling asleep before the voice became thundering.

" _ **DON'T FALL ASLEEP!**_ "

Danny's eyes snapped open as he gasped, he felt that he was still in the thick liquid that was surrounding him as he tried to make his way upwards before a hand pulled him by his hair and Danny's head broke through the surface. The force pulling on his hair then pulled him completely out of the thick substance he was trapped in. As he was coughing and spluttering, he realized that he was sitting on what appeared to be a golden surface, reminding him of honey. Then he turned around and saw a massive fanged smirk before his very eyes as he heard the voice from before state, " **If only you listened to me and sunk to the bottom of the lake, things would be easier, but do me a favor. Die.** "

The last thing Danny saw a fist flying towards his face before everything went black once again.

* * *

[Reality: May 7th, 2017]

Danny snapped awake in a cold sweat, shivering, the pillow he was laying on was soaked in sweat as he slowly sat up and ran his fingers through his damp hair. He quickly glanced at his surroundings before he pulled his knees closer to him, trying to keep the contents of his stomach where they should be and not fall unconscious.

'What the hell was that?' He thought, his heartbeat rapidly thumping against his ribcage.

Then the door opened, making him look up to see an olive-toned girl with curly black hair with dark lavender highlights. The eye color from he could guess was green, she was wearing a pair of gray shorts and a sleeveless black and gold t-shirt of the Gotham Wildcats, which did not hide her busty figure in the slightest and the only thing preventing her breasts from showing was a simple sports bra holding them in place.

"Um, who are you? And where am I?" Danny asked, slowly straightening out his legs under the blanket.

She looked at him for a bit and said, "Well, my name is Ray and you are in our guest room. You made a shitton of noise in the alley yesterday."

"Wait yesterday? How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, yesterday was only a few hours ago, as of right now-" She pulled out her phone and said, "It's 3:14 AM."

"Okay. Guest room?" He asked as he looked around the rather plain room and blue comforter he was sleeping on.

"Yep, the alley you crashed into was just beside our house. You're lucky that my mom was able to find you and get you inside before the storm got worse, it's been pouring like hell for hours."

Danny nodded and said, "Thank you."

"No problem. You look better than before. When mom brought you, you were pale like a corpse, shaking like a leaf, and your clothes were soaked. They should be folded in the laundry room by now."

Danny then took notice that he wasn't wearing his signature white and red shirt with blue jeans. He was wearing a pair of black shorts with a vintage KISS t-shirt on it.

"Whose clothes am I wearing?"

"My dad's," She said

"But won't he mind that I am wearing his clothes?" He asked

Her smile grew a bit tight, "He wouldn't mind at all. Come on. My mom should still be up and watching tv."

Danny pulled off the covers and made to stand up before he felt his strength leave him and he was about to fall, before Ray caught him, barely avoiding having his face crashing into her chest as he groaned in embarrassment, "I'm sorry...I don't why I am so weak."

"Well, it's not your fault. I would be surprised if you could walk around all by yourself, but come on, baby steps, baby steps," She smiled, shifting Danny's arm around her shoulder and led him out of the room.

Soon, the two made their way to the living room and he saw a woman with lightening-blonde hair who was resting on the couch before she turned around to see Danny and her daughter walking towards her as she stood up to greet them.

"Hello, sleeping beauty, good morning Ray."

"It's too early for the morning. It's still evening..." Ray muttered as she walked Danny to the couch.

The older woman smiled at her and said, "You're such a night owl..."

She then turned to Danny who propped himself up and said, "Thank you for saving me."

The older woman nodded and said, "No problem, but how did you get into the alley? Oh, and your smokes were ruined."

Danny sighed and muttered, "Great..."

Then the song, My Funeral by Dope rang out and Ray went to the corner of the living room and unplugged the phone and tossed towards Danny who scrolled through all the messages, some from Sam, most were from Tucker and Jazz.

"I didn't snoop through your messages, but it has been ringing practically non-stop ever since you came. Your parents must be worried sick."

"Nah...It's not them, they're...busy. My sister is more of a parent than them along with my friend..s.."

"I see... Well, it's a good thing you have such well-meaning friends," She smiled

Danny nodded before he asked, "What's your name and is she?" He trailed off, directing his head at Ray.

The woman smiled and said, "My name is Robin, and my daughter, the one who brought you down here is Ray, our last names are Cadwell."

"Thank you, my name is Danny Fenton. Thanks again for saving my ass."

Robin giggled, "It's no trouble, but you should be starving."

"No, it's al-" _*Stomach growling*_

Making Danny, scratch the back of his head in nervousness and said, "Okay. I'll join you."

"Hope you like pizza," Ray said, taking a seat

Danny gave them a smile and joined them at the dinner table, making ideal chatter before eating his fill and had enough strength to go back into his guest room to wait for the sun to rise.

As he laid down, he turned on his phone and called Tucker, who immediately answered

T: Danny! Danny can you hear me?!

D: Yeah, Tuck, its' me.

T: Where the hell have you been? You had me worried sick? I thought you were heading to the ghost zone and come to the hideout through the nearby portal. Your sister has been blowing up my phone, nearly pulling out her hair. She was going to storm the town looking for you when the storm hit and she was near tears the last time she called me.

D: I am sorry...I was heading straight for there, I just caught up in the storm. When I was heading over there I turned ghost so I could get there fast, but Valerie Gray caught up with me.

T: Tsk, why won't she take a hint? She has issues. Are you wounded?

D: No, just a few scrapes. She went through her usual revenge speech before trying to capture me, but I knocked it out of her hand...then I...

T: Then you what?

D: ...

T: Come on, Danny you know you can tell me. We are best friends, remember?

D: ...I tore out a piece of her side, smashed her helmet, and threatened her.

T: Wow...I wasn't expecting that...

D: Tuck...

T: Come on, Danny. I am not saying it's not so bad. I mean, you were still a bit fired up from caving in the bastard's face. I am not going to hold it against you, you been kind of off the last couple of months, you know?

D: Yeah...

T: What happened next?

D: I froze her side so she wouldn't bleed out and I tried to fly before another migraine hit me, it was so bad it made me stumble into a heap of trashcans. I couldn't move and then the rain came. I felt so tired and worse than anything before I passed out. When I woke up...I found myself underneath the covers of a warm bed and found out that a mother and her daughter put up with me for the night.

T:...Are they good looking?

D: Tuck...

T: I'm kidding, I'm kidding! But they took you in right?

D: Yeah...The mom saved my ass, apparently, when I landed in the heap of trashcans I made a shit ton of noise and she found me, just as the rain soaked through my clothes.

T: Remind me to thank them later...

D: No problem. What happened after I left?

T: Ah, that...Dash was taken to the hospital, although nearly everyone said that he deserved what he got and many wish they could have gotten their shots in as well. On the other hand...

D: Sam, right?

T: Yeah...She was pissed that you nearly killed him, she been trying to nag you through me, it got so bad that she was ranting at me for hours, the longest being four hours...

D: Thank God for your other phone...The one that accurately responds to whatever the caller is talking about.

T: I am a genius, aren't I?

D: Course, tech-savvy. What else happened?

T: Well, most, if not all the A-listers want your head on a pike. Dash's parents are on the hunt for you and plan on talking to your parents, which you know is going to end in a shitstorm.

D: I'll be damned if they try anything...

T: Just keep an eye out for Jazz, Danny. You know that bastard as a crush on your sister.

D: I'll castrate him and make him eat them before he lays his hand on my sister.

T: I know...and trust me, I will help you bury that motherfucker myself.

D: It still hurts you...doesn't it? What he did...

T: Yes... But right now...it's not a burning hate like it was all those years ago.

D: I'll find you in the morning when the sun is up.

T: The rain has stopped, but seriously. Be careful, alright and call Jazz. I'll have donuts and coffee.

D: Thanks, I'll call her after I hang up. I'll text you when I am heading over there.

T: Got it. Try _not_ to disappear this time.

D: Ha, ha...Funny. See you later, Tuck.

Danny then hung up and speed dialed a number and it was immediately picked up by a female voice, fraught with worry.

J: Danny?! Danny, are you okay? Where are you?!

D: Jazz! Jazz! Calm down, I am fine.

J: Well, you sound fine...Did you get hit with another one of your migraines?

D: Yeah...It made me give a love tackle to a group of trash cans...

J: Danny...

D: Sorry

J: *sniffs* You should be...I went through three boxes of tissues and snapped my hairbrush in half...

D: I'll replace them...I'm sorry for making you worry so much. My migraine knocked me out until 3.

J: It's around 5...The sun should rise close to 8 AM.

D: Yeah...What a storm huh?

J: It was... But, I would have gone after you, but-

D: I'm glad you didn't. This was one of the worst storms in the state from the weather report. God knows what would have happened if were stuck in the middle of it, outside, I'd rather it be me then you.

J: Danny? How could you say that?

D: Easily...I just did.

J: ...You know what I meant, dammit...

D: I know, its' because you're my sister. Tell me, who is going to prevent the town from exploding from Jack and Maddie's experiments and all the toxic waste that comes with it?

J: True...

D: What's the situation at the house?

J: They received a phone call, detailing what happened and they are livid and were just about to storm Tucker's place to find you until the storm hit and decided to wait until tomorrow to find you. Do you know they actually tried to tell me that spending a night out in the rain would be good for you? I swear I was just about to punch Maddie if Tucker hadn't called me checking if you were with me.

D: Should have done it, anyway.

J: Even if I did...It would be momentarily satisfying...

D: But satisfying nonetheless.

J: Very. Dash's parents called, saying that they want me to tutor their son as well as pay his medical bills.

D: What?

J: Yeah...but I managed to turn it around, considering that they didn't get the full story for the school because they thought that you just attacked him out of nowhere, not their angelic son insulting me and saying he will buy me. With that, knowing how close our relationship is, they decided to buy me off, they would take care of their son's hospital bills and they would never breathe a word of this and a stern choice of words with their son.

D: Another slap on the wrist

J: Better than nothing.

D: Yeah...So they didn't get to talk to Jack or Maddie.

J: No...Thankfully.

D: Good. Because I hear that they have money because they want you to have a luxury vacation with Dash, someone is getting a date with wet concrete.

J: Still protective?

D: As always. Just be safe.

J: That's my line. Just make it home safely okay?

D: You got it.

J: But where are you?

D: A mother and daughter took me in for the night.

J: Remind me to thank them, please.

D: Yes, _Mom_...

J: Ha, ha...

D: Don't worry, I'll get your boxes of tissues and a new hairbrush.

J: Daniel Fenton...

D: I meant nothing by it, Jazz, should I bring Starbucks as well?

J: ...Yes, if you could.

D: Got it...See you later, sis.

J: I better see you before the morning is over.

D: Of course, how would you get your Starbucks any other way?

Danny smiled and then hung up before he scrolled and saw all the voicemails he got from Sam, making him roll his eyes before he decided to switch off his phone and view them with Tucker later. He cocooned himself inside his blanket and went back to sleep for a couple hours.

[Several hours pass]

Danny groaned and tried to curl into himself to go back to sleep, but his mind wouldn't go back to sleep, making him yawn and growl as he regretfully shook himself from the grip of sleep.

Ray knocked twice and he said, "Come in."

She opened the door and he saw that she was carrying a pair of clothes that he recognized as his own and said, "Thank you."

Ray left the room and allowed him to change and when he finished, he exited the guest room and stretched out his limbs and she asked, "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. Thank you. I folded your dad's clothes and put them on the bed."

"Thank you, my mom wanted to see you off before you left, come on."

He followed after her to see Robin near the door who pulled him into a side-hug and said, "Don't be a stranger."

"And try not to tackle any more trashcans," Ray smiled

Danny stuck out his tongue and said, "Yeah, but it was never my intention to bash into a load of trashcans. They started it."

Ray snorted in amusement as Robin waved him away as Danny waved them off before he made his way back home, stopping by Starbucks to pick up Jazz's usual order and ordered a cheese danish for himself, which he chewed on as he walked back to his house, minding the massive puddle.

When he opened the door, he was pulled inside and was pulled in a bone-crushing hug by Jazz who released him so he could put her food on the counter and then continued to give him a crushing hug.

"I'm so happy you are okay."

He smiled, "I would never leave you alone if I couldn't help it, Jazz. But where's the elephant and his wife?"

She grinned as she scratched her chin, "That would be my fault."

Danny raised an eyebrow as she continued, "They thought that the storm would be a perfect opportunity to catch some ghosts. As they prepared to go out, I gave them both a cup of hot chocolate laced with sleeping pills."

"Nice! But, on the other hand, has Sam been, you know?"

"Ringing my phone, nearly every time she couldn't get in contact with you? Yes, she has. You would think she would just man up and admit that she has a crush on you."

"I knew after her sabotaging my first date. Her jealousy put her out of the running, I could understand if it was the first time, but every time and even times when I just met a girl and she would nearly everything she can to drive them out of town. She's like a plague."

"Though she had saved you from some rather annoying dates."

"But has driven away potential ones or even friends that could have lightened my workload. I ain't dating her. If I'm going to date a girl, I want them to be someone who can freely admit their feelings and not cut out every single person out of my life."

"Good to know."

"Anyways, Tucker is waiting for me."

"Okay. Tell him hello for me."

"Will do and try to get some sleep. You have shadows underneath your eyes," He said as he made to walk out the door.

Jazz brushed her fingertips under her eye before a yawn threatened to spill out of her mouth.

"But I-"

"No, buts, sis. That's why I got you tea instead of coffee, you are going to sleep. I'd recommend the hideout you made when we were still children so just in case they wake up and cause another explosion. I don't want you to be in the hospital due to their damn experiments, again."

"Alright."

"Good. It should be a bit dusty but you can still sleep there. Just be careful."

"You always look out for me."

"Just as you have done for me. Us siblings need to stick together."

Jazz gave him another bone-crushing hug before leaving the house, taking in the scent of rain before made his way into an alley, shifted into his ghost form and made his way towards the hideout, he and Tucker slowly built over the years.

The DP Cave was made to look like an old warehouse from the outside but was structurally sound inside, outfitted with all the technology Tucker could get his hands out, the floor was replaced with tile and the walls were re-enforced with metal beams and plaster. There was a small kitchen with all the works of an oven, a microwave, and a fridge stocked with snacks and every energy drink known to mankind.

Tucker came over when Danny entered and pulled him in for a side hug as he said, "Dammit, man, you scared me."

"Sorry."

"Whatever man, I'm just glad you're okay. But first thing, take one," He said, holding up a box filled with donuts.

Danny grinned before taking two and scarfed one down before making his way into the kitchen down the rest of the milk that was in the fridge. After, tossing the empty carton into the trash, he made his way towards Tucker who was typing away at the keyboard in front of him and said, "There wasn't much ghost activity last night. The latest one was at ten, just a low-level ghost that was easily taken care of. I really need to water-proof my drones."

"You do what you got to do, just tell me when you need help and I'll help you hotwire that shit."

Tucker grinned, "Course. But onto the bad news, have you listened to her voicemails?"

"Not yet, I wanted my morning to be pleasant for once."

"Well, she's really off her nut."

"Give me the short version, please."

Tucker sighed, "The short version is her complaining about the shit weather or how she couldn't find either of us and ranting about you."

Danny had tick above his eyebrow, "How many did she send you?"

Tucker sided, "Eight of them, but I ignored the rest, I got the gist of it from the first three...give me your phone."

Danny tossed him his phone which Tucker plugged to the computer and played Danny's voicemails.

[Sam's Voicemail to Danny #1]

 _ **Danny! Call me! I've been trying to call you for the past hour, why won't you pick up! You would think that you would keep your phone on after all the time we had together?! The weather is getting worse, call me! We need to talk!**_

[Sam's Voicemail to Danny #2]

 ** _Danny! What the hell? Why won't you pick up, it's been three hours now? Don't tell me you are actually avoiding me? Look, just call me. I know what Dash did was out of line, but you nearly beat him to death. This is not the answer, you need to set a better example, you are much better than that Danny._**

"Alright, alright, enough. Who does she think I am? It's like she thinks I am a neglectful boyfriend who never takes her out. Secondly, where does she get off on thinking am the pussy-version of Superman?"

Tucker sighed, "Whatever man, she's nuts..."

[With Sam]

The ultra-recyclo-vegetarian was pacing around her bedroom, wearing a hole in her light violet carpet as she turned her phone screen on and off, checking for any source of reply from Danny or Tucker. Irritatingly, there wasn't a single one.

'Dammit...' She growled as she continued to pace

Her mother knocked and opened the door, "Hello dear! Are you alright, this morning?"

Sam gave her mother a flat look, which slowly melted the smile off her mother's face, replacing it with a sad frown.

"Have you been up all night? It's not good for you, sweetie."

A low growl was the teenager's only reply before her mother snatched the phone away from her.

"Mom!"

"Don't mom, me, Samantha. You need to sleep."

"But-"

"Samantha. Did you ever stop to consider that because of the storm yesterday some places still have power outages? Would it be so far of a stretch to say that your friends aren't able to reach you either?"

Sam stopped to look at her mother as her words made sense, before she sighed, "Look, you are going to eat breakfast with us and then you are going to catch up on sleep."

"My phone-"

"You can have it back after you rest, this isn't healthy, Sam. I am worried about you."

Sam could only frown before she made her way downstairs with her mother and met her father who gave her a small smile, laced with worry. She buried the scathing thoughts she had and made to find Danny and Tucker as soon as possible when she had half the chance.

'Danny...' She thought, her eyes quickly flashing a dark violent green before turning back to purple.

As the sun settled and night came forward, Danny did a light patrol before turning in, Tucker told him he would take care of the shift for the night, knowing that the pair would have to confront Sam sooner than they would like and would like Danny to be in the best mood possible so he doesn't flash freeze her from his rage.

Danny slept on the spare bed the hideout was outfitted with as he drifted off into the world of dreams.

[Nightmare]

Jazz, Ember, and Tucker are all dead...Along with them, my heart died as well, nothing matter anymore. Except making all of those who were a part of my suffering pay as well.

A shuffling sound came out from behind the chair he was sitting on and it was Sam wearing an SM outfit, a raging blush tinting her cheeks with her tongue out, "Master, Master~."

He watched her get him off with her mouth, but he couldn't find any pleasure in the act most would other than a short orgasm, after which he kicked her off of him as she moaned his name, too muffled by the swelling of her cheeks to hear.

He then stepped over her as he tucked himself inside and walked down the hall where the heads of Jack and Maddie, his ex-parents, all of the A-listers, and Lancer were placed on the walls. Their faces twisted in horror and pain and he made sure that their ghosts suffered before he killed them again, making sure they would not rest in peace.

Soon, an explosion rocked the front and Valarie came to confront him, screaming that he was a monster, but he felt nothing for her as he just stared at her unblinkingly.

She lashed out with all the anti-ghost weapons she had at her disposal, but it was all for nothing, until he forced himself on her, breaking her and had servants come and remove her and toss her in a dumpster to die.

After that, he made his way towards Vlad's mansion, making his way through town, the school was a pathetic ruin, the Nasty Burger was in the middle of being cleaned up before he unleashed his attack on the town. He briefly stopped at the statues of the two people who helped him in the storm all those years ago. He made to touch Ray's face forever frozen in a grin before he stopped himself and made his way forward.

Vlad rushed to confront him after he stormed his mansion but he fell just the same and had his head crushed. The mansion was burning before he put it out and made to walk out of the halls before stumbling across a mirror and much to Danny's shock, he saw himself, an older version of himself that made Dan like a spiteful child in comparison.

His eyes were wide and glowing with no emotion in them as a massive grin settled on his face before finally, everything went dark.

[Nightmare End/Reality]

Danny snapped awake in a cold sweat as his heart was beating almost as if it was trying to burst from his chest. He quickly looked around and still found himself in the bed the hideout was outfitted with.

He held himself as he tried to get his shivers under control, 'What the fuck was that...?'

Danny got up and made his way, completely unaware that he completely froze over half the room in his shock as he tried to get his emotions under control.

* * *

[Night: May 10, 2017]

Danny was smoking on the roof of an abandoned building until he released a ghost breath as a scream rang out into the night air. He shifted into his ghost form and found Skulker chasing after a couple who looked they were twenty seconds from shitting themselves.

He placed himself between them and Skulker as he silently motioned for them to leave, which they took with glee.

Skulker growled before a smile lit up his face, "Well, if it isn't the welp, finally I get your pelt for my wall."

"That's what you always say. Don't you have anything better?" Danny quipped

Skulker just growled and made to attack Danny who just avoided the blows in question, refusing to allow Skulker a single blow, literally beating him into a crippling state.

"Why you continue to perform the same routine, are you really so masochistic that you need me to beat the shit out of you for you to get off or something?"

"Like hell you miserable shit? Besides, Ember does that just fine, whether by force or compliance doesn't matter, especially when I get a new child pelt for my room that I just love to fuck her on."

Danny's eyes widened before everything turned red and then black.

The next thing, Danny knew he was standing in front of the ghost portal with a Fenton thermos with the familiar weight of a ghost and placed it into the spot so the ghost could be released back into the ghost zone, completely unaware of the carnage he just caused.

[Tucker's House]

After making his way past Tucker's parents, he found Tucker doing work in his bedroom who stood up and said, "Hey, man, you okay?"

Danny shook his head, "No. I feel like shit, can I crash on your bed? Wake me in a couple of hours?"

"Sure, have at it."

Danny smiled at him before fell face first on the bed as Tucker reviewed footage on any ghost activity, before stumbling upon Danny saving the couple and Danny's fight with Skulker and what the metallic ghost hunter said, along with the aftermath, making the tech-savvy teen look at his best friend with confusion and slight fear.

'Danny...' He thought as he shut off the video feed and prepared to have a talk with Danny soon.

In the back of Danny's mind, a figure hidden in the shadows was smirking with a vile, unnerving grin.

" **Soon~. So very soon, I will be out to slaughter those who feast on the innocent. I can't wait.** "

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I am sorry for the long wait, but I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter and I am going to also, I would like to praise my two good friends Pravuss666 and Nomadic Chaos and how they are great friends who help me with my stories. I expect you to read their stories, considering how awesome they are.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **DocSlendy - Thank you~!**

 **Pravus666 - Thank you~!**

 **Greer123 - Aw~, do I have too~? Sorry, but she's so easy to make an enemy though and considering the fact that Sam really wants Danny to be her version of Superman and Danny, well...things are only going to get worse before they get better.**

 **Kixen - I fixed it! And Paulina being an internet porn star is something that has been on my mind for a long time. It really wouldn't surprise me. I've always hated her whenever she was on the show.**

 **Stratos263 - Thank you~!**

 **Nomadic Chaos - Thank you and I am really happy you liked it! And dude, you should know that I am chill with my POV Danny with yours. I can't wait for it. I'll be waiting for your other updates~!**

 **Mizukodai - I'm glad you like it and I'm a sucker for the Amazing Spiderman.**

 **917brat - Thank you!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	3. The Monster Lurking in the Dark

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

[May 11th, 2017: Early morning]

Danny wore a navy sweatshirt with a pair of dark jeans and sneakers as he let out a puff of smoke as he wandered around town, the rain barely let up, but the sky was still stormy as he subconsciously avoided the multiple puddles in his way as he stayed in the light of the streetlamps.

Suddenly the sound of something being smashed rang through the air, grabbing his attention as he snuck around the corner and saw a blob of a ghost smashing multiple trashcans, windows, and cars. Danny felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he felt his ice powers engulf his fist before he blasted at the Spector, turning them into a chunk of ice.

He pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sealed the chunk of ice into the thermos and released it back into the Ghost Zone through the portal. When he was sure, neither of his parents were near, he changed into his ghost form and jumped into the portal, entering the Ghost Zone.

'I wonder how Ember is doing?'

[Ghost Zone]

When he roamed the zone, he was surprised to see several ghosts flee at the site of him, before he shrugged and made his way to one of Ember's frequent haunts and saw the blue-haired rocker sucking on a green milkshake.

He made his way behind her and called, "Hey?"

She turned around and smiled before wrapping him up in a hug, nuzzling against him.

"Thank you."

"Not that I mind, but for what?" He quipped, giving her a squeeze back.

She looked at him confused, "You don't know? You practically put Skulker out of order!"

His frown still hasn't left his face as she concluded, "You don't recall anything?"

"I remember him saying something about a child pelt that pissed me off then nothing..." He sighed, rubbing his head

She grabbed his arm and led him to the hospital, in a room separated from the rest of the populace, Danny looked shocked at seeing of what remained of Skulker's robot suit.

It was completely destroyed, it was mangled beyond all recognition, broken teeth, all the limbs were ripped off and twisted in ways, he didn't think that were possible, it was like Cujo used him as a chew toy. His chest cavity was violently torn open as if someone used a more violent version of the Jaws of Life on him.

Danny brought his attention away from the destroyed suit was the true form of Skulker himself, the green blob was huddled into a corner, shaking in a pool of his own piss not even whimpering in fear that he could be finished off.

He couldn't help but whisper, "Damn..."

Ember led him away as he felt a migraine coming up as he wondered, 'What happened...?'

She led him back into her apartment, where she fixed him a drink as he took in her bedroom, filled with many posters, Linkin Park, Green Day, Halestorm, and many others, she even had a mini Danny Phantom Doll placed on her bedside table. Her floors were covered in blue carpet with a large plasma screen TV with multiple video games in-between multiple dark fantasy books and magazines with another set of books hidden with a cover of lace. Her lights were candles and her walls were a smooth black pattern of jewels entwined in lace.

He couldn't help himself but whistle as he gently took the doll and observe it, just as Ember came in and squeaked, a blush filling her cheeks as her flames grew larger.

"Did you snoop in my room?" She snapped

"Of course not. It was on your bedside table," He cooed

She looked down as she huffed, "Put it down, dammit."

He chuckled as he did what she demanded, knowing he was on her home turf.

She hands him a drink and plopped down on the bed, her gaze focused on her sugary smoothie.

"Are you surprised?"

"Not really. After all, it's the first time I actually got to see your bedroom, instead of just glimpses when you call me over for a quickie and I have to bounce or you kick me out."

"Fair enough. But, now I no longer have to worry about that bastard and his damn fetishes."

"True. So what do you plan on doing now?" He quipped, finishing his drink in a few gulps.

She placed her drink on her bedside table and pulled him close, "I need to show my appreciation."

[Lemon Scene]

He grinned as he took her lips, running his hands through her blue hair as she pressed herself against him.

Danny then kissed her cheek and made his way down to her cleavage, stripping her of her tight black shirt.

"I missed you so much. I'm sorry that I've been neglecting you," She cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"We can make up for it as we go."

She grinned as she straddled his hips and made to grind slowly against him, he could only grin as he took to playing with her breasts, sucking on one while twisting and pulling the other.

"Enjoying yourself?" He cooed

"A lot, actually. Now, are my breasts the only thing you enjoy?"

"No, I find many things about you enjoyable. Your tits are just one of the two pairs, I like about you, considering how hot your ass looks in leather~," He quipped, giving her asscheeks a slap.

She tensed before she relaxed with a hum..."So naughty."

"I have been. You already know who is guilty of teaching me to be that way."

"Fair enough, now enough talking. Fuck me already."

He shrugged, "If you insist."

Ember squeaked when Danny ripped her pants off along with her lime green thong that matched his eyes, which he quickly removed with his teeth as he dived into her snatch, making her tilt her head back.

She let out a breathy moan as she ground her hips against his face as drove his tongue deeper into her as her walls clenched around him as she groaned out that she was about to cum, to where she squirted all over his face.

"Oh, you're the best."

"I know, now let's get to the main part."

She shivered with pleasure as she scooted down as she led the tip of his cock towards her opening as he took her arms and shoved himself inside her as she leaned forward to kiss him, which he accepted with a low purr.

He started to thrust in and out of her pussy as she started to pant and moan as she arched her back as he started to suck on her tits as he grabbed her ass.

"Come on, Rockstar, cum for me."

She screamed as she came around him, clutching onto him as she rode out her orgasm before nuzzling against him.

Ember gave a breathy moan, "H-how many rounds do you have in you?"

"Many and more for you. It just depends if you are up for it?"

She gave him a grin as she flipped him over so she was on the bed and he was on top, "I expect my ass to be imprinted on this very bed, or I will be very...annoyed with you."

"How could I say no to that?"

For the next several hours, her room was filled with moans and sighs of pleasure, ending it with Ember with a fucked stupid look on her face.

[End of Lemon]

Danny sighed as he looked at Ember who looked completely elated and euphoric, he covered her body with a blanket, pecked her on the cheek before leaving her house with one last look around.

As he went further away from her apartment, his mind wandered until it stopped at the thought of Dani, 'I haven't seen her in a while. I hope she's okay.'

[Ice Lands]

Danny found himself in the frozen tundra, flying through the snow and cold air, it didn't bother him as much as it did when he first arrived with Tucker and Sam.

Suddenly he felt someone crash into his back and hug him, "Danny!"

He completely untensed as he pulled the young girl off his back and gave her a crushing hug.

She nuzzled against him, "How are you? I missed you, I was going to come to town in a few days to drop in."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. They're going mad with ghost weapons so its' really dangerous there so please don't go there. If you want to meet me, then please go to the hideout."

"Alright. Thank you for telling me. How's Jazz?"

"She's still the overprotective big sister, but besides that, how's Wulf?"

"He's okay. He went to get something to eat and will be back within the hour. Come on, we have a lot to catch up on."

He smiled as he allowed himself to be dragged as Dani talked about anything and everything that has happened after the last time they talked.

As they floated along, Clockwork was watching them through his room as he glanced around the many clocks the outfitted his lair, but then much to his annoyance, he heard the familiar voices of the two who always wanted him to kill Danny.

He didn't bother with them and forced them out and slammed the door in their faces.

A dark chuckle rang out, " **Well, well, someone's testy.** "

"Please be silent Dan, I am in no mood to tolerate you. Maybe I should ask Daniel to make an icebox to place you in."

Dan only gave a snort, " **It's only a matter of time before I escape.** "

Clockwork gave thermos a glare, before he shifted into his child form, grabbed the thermos and gave it a nasty shake, making Dan spit out a load of vitriol, making the elder ghost smirk with a dark form of amusement before he placed the thermos under a shield so he could have a scene of peace.

[With Danny]

After spending time with Wulf and Dani, he made his way back into the human world, he texted Jazz, 'Is it safe?'

She quickly responded, 'Yes. Just check your bedroom, I had to go out for a meeting and God knows what they put in either of our bedrooms.'

'Thanks.'

He turned back into his human form and slowly made his way back home when he unlocked the door, his parents were in the living room and Maddie said, "Daniel, we need to talk."

Danny didn't bother responding as Jack said, "Didn't you hear your mother?"

Danny didn't even acknowledge that he spoke as he made his way up to his bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Maddie raced to talk to him before Jack pulled her back and into a hug, "What's wrong with him? We never raised him to be like this?"

"It's just some teenage rebellion, remember? He will grow out of it soon."

"I hope so...can you believe what he did at school?"

"Not really...I mean, we could give him a bit more attention, do you think that will make things better?"

She sighed, "I am...not sure. I just want my son back."

"Come on, there is a new ghost weapon design with your name on it."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek as they made their way down into the basement.

Danny sighed as he checked every corner of his room, finding fifteen different ghost weapons before he froze them and watched them shatter to pieces.

'I need to put a damn lock on the door to prevent Jack from doing this again. Maddie at least sees some reason...sometimes...'

When he jumped into bed, his phone vibrated and saw that he got a text from Tucker who asked, 'Do you remember anything yesterday?'

Danny gave a slight frown of confusion and texted back, 'Only that I confronted Skulker after he tried to tear into a couple, but after that, I don't remember.'

'You don't remember?'

'No...I don't remember what happened other than he said something that pissed me off, then I found myself standing in front of the ghost portal with a Fenton thermos.'

Tucker didn't reply back for a few minutes, making Danny text him again, 'Tuck?'

'...I don't want to believe it myself, but what you said just confirms what I think.'

'What? What is it?'

Tucker sent a video link to a camera feed and Danny clicked play.

[Video]

The fight started off as normal and Danny kicking his ass until he was down on the ground and they exchanged words, before, _"Like hell you miserable shit. Besides, Ember does that just fine, whether by force or compliance doesn't matter, especially when I get a new child pelt for my room that I just love to fuck her on."_

Danny let out a growl as his entire body started to glow a mixture of black and gold as an oversized smile was boarding on Joker-level as his eyes grew dark, nearly bordering on black.

"What terrified of me that you can't move?" Skulker taunted

A genuinely amused laugh came from Danny as he said, "No, I'll never be scared of you and never will. After all, the other one gives you a semblance of mercy, but...I'm not like him."

"Oh, and who are you then, welp?"

"Let's just say am the darker side to him that fully hates scum like you. I don't the same morals as the brat, but I do respect him...a little bit."

"You're not the welp..."

"No shit, Sherlock and you are about to find out how different I am from dear Danny."

Skulker blasted at him with everything he had, but he kept moving and avoiding them before 'Danny' tackled him and made to wail on him. Skulker tried to protect himself, only to have his arms destroyed and mangled as he screamed in pain. His face was next as all of his teeth flew everywhere. Danny was covered in ectoplasm as he continued to vicious tear off each limb one at a time. Then he finally ripped open Skulker's chest cavity, finding the now terrified true form of Skulker.

'Danny' tilted his head with amusement as he cooed, "Poor pathetic, little Skulker.'

He pulled the ghost out of the destroyed suit and used him as a measure of entertainment for what felt like hours, stretching him in a way that would make silly putty jealous, splattering him against the wall, giving the alley a new paint job, before finally stopping the poor bastard into unconsciousness.

'Danny' looked at his masterpiece with a satisfied grin before he took out a Fenton Thermos and sealed him inside of it, before he turned to face the camera with a smirk, before flying away with a blast of ice.

[End of Video]

Danny was completely unnerved as he replayed it back a couple times to make sure it wasn't just a sick joke, it was him.

'What the fuck? I don't remember any of this!'

Tucker didn't reply for a moment, before texting, 'Come to the hideout...We'll figure something out.'

'Tuck?'

'I ain't scared of you, man. I'm just...worried. We'll figure something out, just hurry up.'

'Got it.'

Danny pocketed his phone and made his way out of the house to find Tucker.

* * *

[With Valerie]

The sound of the heart monitor gave a slow, monotone series of beeps as the dark-skinned girl, clenched her fists in her sheets as she still couldn't believe what Danny did to her.

Her entire torso was wrapped in bandages as the doctors he hired watched over her vitals before Vlad made his way forward and dismissed them, leaving only her and him.

"So, Miss Grey, explain to me exactly why the container gave you was destroyed?"

'Curse that damn ghost...' She inwardly spat before she took in a slow breath.

"Danny Phantom...That bastard. He tore into my damn side and threatened me."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Oh...Are you willing to give up so easily?"

"Never! Tch-" She groaned as she pressed her hand against her bandaged side as she stared at him in desperation, "I will bring you his head, I swear it!"

"I need him intact. I don't care how you do it, just bring him to me."

She bowed her head, "Of course, sir. My apologies."

He waved off her apology, "Don't worry my dear. You will get him. However, you can't the way you are."

"What do I need to do?"

"Are you willing to do anything to impress me and get your revenge?"

"Yes!"

Vlad swiftly turned around and said, "Follow me."

She got off the bed, unplugging the heart monitor and lugged after him, quickly straightening her stance to not appear weak and led her down into a lab. She looked around and he got dressed in scrubs and told her to strip and lie down on the lab table.

She bit her lower lip and did as he stated, exposing her body as she placed herself on the lab table and she was immediately strapped down.

"S-sir?"

"You do want to win right? You want to beat Danny Phantom, don't you?"

"Yes."

He smiled at her, "Good. I'm going to give you an upgrade, it will be painful, but it will be worth it. Are you willing?"

She clenched her fists, "Yes!"

He couldn't help but give her a cold smile, but she could have sworn that his blue eyes gave off a red glint of sadistic pleasure.

"You must be a wonderful daughter, your father must be so proud of you. But soon you will get everything you desire. After all, a strong, willful girl like you can take the pain, can't she?"

She gave a firm nod, "Yes, I can."

He pulled a table of sharp implements behind him along with a jar filled with a glowing green ectoplasmic jar hidden from her sight, "Good."

He picked up a scalpel as he grabbed one of her breasts and whispered, "Feel free to scream, it helps deal with the pain."

She paled as she saw the scalpel, nearing closer and closer. Within a few minutes, the screams she made would have unnerved both human and ghost in Amity Park if they heard it.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! Sorry for the really long wait and that its' short, but I hope all of you like it! I plan on making the next chapter better, I'm just going to be off the grid for next week until Wednesday for finals, but I may update when I have time during my breaks.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Stratos263 - I hope this chapter answered your questions**

 **JudgeDreddSA - I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this one!**

 **MarineAsashi - Trust me, he has a lot more too him than a dark side.**

 **Nomadic Chaos - I'm glad you enjoyed it and I plan on Sam slowly, but surely becoming more powerful, but I fully plan on their relationship between them being destroyed by then, that will be a sight to see and the fights that come with it. I'll give you a hint, can you imagine Sam as the Druid with Poison Ivy trying to turn Amity Park into their own personal playground and what Danny would do them both? It won't be pretty that's for sure. Also, I don't want Jazz to be overpowered because I feel it takes away from the story. Tucker, has his own side to deal with which he will conquer, but I feel that Jazz would be better as a militarised support instead of having a power-up.**

 **Pravus666 - Thank you, but I feel that I may change it up a bit, but you never know. I also have to go a no...on the changing dimensions thing, especially since its' so different from the previous story and I'm at the beginning and it can go many different directions, but it won't be the same and I'd rather it not be a copy if your own Danny as he will have the GIWs to deal with later on, which I am making a bigger part in the story. I can't really add more plot if I have your Danny jump into my dimension, wrecking the place.**

 **Greer123 - Yeah, but people change with age and situations that affect them. Sam wants to stay where she is, not taking into account that both Tucker and Danny wish to be something better to improve their lives. Being stagnant will only have you lose people after all.**

 **917brat - Thank you, I'm glad you like it!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	4. Rumbling in the Distance

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

[May 11th, 2017]

Danny quickly made his way back to the DP cave as his mind wandered back to the video. The dark, Joker-like smile and the weird glow that surrounded him made him want to shiver and he couldn't deny the video was fake due Ember showing him the broken remains of Skulker's suit and the green blob himself trembling in a corner.

He finally made his way there to see Tucker quickly typing away on his computer.

"Hey," Danny called out

Tucker glanced at him and gave a light-hearted, "Hey. Take a seat."

Danny pulled a chair close to Tucker as he finished typing away on his computer before he put it to sleep as he turned his full attention towards Danny.

"You told me you don't remember, right?"

"Yeah, I don't. I remember facing Skulker and he said something that pissed me off, but after that, I was standing in front of the Fenton Ghost Portal."

"You must think that the video is fake, right? Not that I blame you. If I was in your shoes I would think the video would be bullshit as well."

Danny didn't speak for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Actually, Tuck, I think, no I know it's true. When I went to the ghost zone and met up with Ember she showed me the remains of Skulker. It looked like Cujo used him as a chew toy, it matches with the video you showed me."

"Damn, really?!"

He groaned as he rubbed his temples, "Why the fuck can't I remember!"

"Okay, you need to calm down, Danny. You need to remember, that this is not your fault!"

He stood up, causing his chair to fall back, "Then who's at fucking fault, then! This is pissing me off! I don't know what to do! As if I don't have enough shit on my plate and now I have blackouts and I fucking maim someone to the point of insanity? What's next? Who's next? Do I need to put myself in a fucking mental hospital?"

"Danny! Dammit, calm down!" Tucker snapped, forcing him to look at him

Danny growled at him before he finally snapped out of it and looked really worn out, "Tuck, I-"

Tucker pulled him close in a side hug, "Look dammit, I will not have you blame yourself. You have been feeling off for months, kicking the shit of Dash and exploding on Skulker was something that was bound to happen. It couldn't have happened to better people. But remember that you are not the man of steel. You are still my best bud, okay? You need a break, work off some damn steam, take your aggression out on some punching bags, fuck someone I don't give a damn. Just try to stay away from things that cause you to rage."

He took in a deep breath, "Okay."

"Good. I'd let you shame up my drones, but I need to give them their routine checkup and then I'll let you smash them to pieces all you want."

Danny could only let out a soft chuckle, "Thanks, Tuck."

"Anytime, man. Now get out and try not to rage, please. I don't want to have to pull you off some other poor sap who doesn't know how to handle the words of piss off."

With another nod, he left the DP cave as he made to walk slowly back into town to try and calm his racing heart. He hoped the anxiousness would go away soon enough and he could finally get a grip on his temper. The video of him beating the shit of Skulker really made him want to smash something but hoped the anxiousness would just fade into memory.

A dark chuckle echoed into his ears, making him flinch looking around only to see nothing but the town in the distance as he made to get some smokes and hopefully push back all the turmoil he was experiencing. As he walked, a certain black specter was watching him from afar, her lips were curled into a mocking sneer as she licked her lips.

'Time for my favorite meal, I bet he has so much frustration and misery bottled up inside that he will keep me young and beautiful for years!'

She barely held back a giggle as she made to wait for the right opportunity to drag Danny further into depression and misery.

* * *

[May 12th, 2017]

Sam stormed out of her house, she finally managed to get her phone out of her mother's grasp and made to search for Danny and Tucker around town only to bump into a someone. She looked up with a scowl only for it to quickly melt off her face when she saw a familiar face. Long silver hair tied up in a refined bun, warm blue eyes behind a pair of cute looking glasses with a sweet smile. The classic dark blue dress with a thick comfortable sweater wrapped around her. Her name is Ida Manson, the grandmother of Samantha Manson.

"G-Granny?" She stuttered

The old woman gave a smile, "It has been awhile, hasn't it, Bubeleh?"

She nodded, returning the smile, "That it has."

"Are you busy?"

"Ah, well-"

Her grandmother just continued to smile, before she decided to push Danny and Tucker to the side for a bit longer, "Not really. I always have time for you, Granny."

"I hear they have a good cafe near here. It should be good to catch up there, I know how you loathe the girly china your mom uses, not that I blame you," She shuddered

Sam let out a bit of a giggle as she walked beside the older woman, making light pleasantries before they made their way inside, with Sam ordering a simple black tea while her grandmother ordered a milk tea with extra sugar.

"So, how have you been?"

"Not well."

"Did something happen?"

"Yes. Something did happen. Well, actually multiple things did happen. It has to do with Danny, he has been acting weird and even started smoking without telling me. He keeps ignoring and avoiding me when I try to take them away from him. Another thing is that he has been getting a lot more aggressive even to the point where he beat up a student. I mean, Dash provoked him but that still doesn't excuse him and he should know better. I just don't know what to do, I don't want to lose him but he keeps slipping through my fingers and soon he will become a completely different person."

Ida just sipped her tea listening to Sam unleash all of her woes before she placed the cup down, "So, you are mad that Danny lashed out at school?"

"Well, yes. He shouldn't do that. It's not good and it will only land him in a lot of trouble."

"No. He shouldn't do that, but I don't blame him for lashing out as he did."

"Gran!"

Ida gave her a flat look, making Sam immediately close her mouth, "Listen, dear. You know good and well that those...punks you told me about have been going after Danny for a long time now. Anyone in his place would have snapped much earlier in a much more brutal fashion that would leave only a messy corpse as the end result. Now I am not saying that I agree with his actions, but you berating him for snapping sounds like you are trying to be his mother instead of his friend. You know exactly what I told you when you were younger, correct?"

She dug her boots in the tiled floor, "Naggers never prosper."

"And they never do."

Sam huffed as she stirred her tea, "Then what should I do?"

"Give him time and space. He exploded so he will probably want to work off some steam before settles back into his usual routine. And I already know that you are interested in him."

A blush filled her face making the older woman gave a slight chuckle, "It's fairly obvious, dear. But I have to say I am rather disappointed with your previous actions."

"B-but?"

She shook her head, "You know exactly what you are doing is wrong, Samantha."

"I just want to protect him," She whispered

"By isolating him? Do you love him or are you possessive of him? I mean he is a rather good-looking young man. A girl that didn't have their head up their butts could easily see him as a good catch. However, sabotaging his dates, well-meaning or not isn't a good look on anyone."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"You can't expect him to be alone until you make your move, Samantha. Young men like him rarely wait forever and it won't be long before he stumbles upon a girl who gets interested. And you can't control his actions like a puppet as anyone would fight against that. The same thing can be said for relationships with other people. Time changes all and you can't expect things to remain the same forever. I say that because I only want what is best for you and I would hate to see you get hurt."

Sam gave a slow nod, making Ida smile as she placed her hand over Sam's own, "Good."

The older woman placed money on the table, "Do you want me to walk you back home?"

"No, no, Gran. I just need some time to think, but thank you."

"Of course dear. You know I am only a phone call away and please don't mention I'm in town to your parents. If I have to see another frilly thing in that house of theirs I'll faint."

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she gave Ida a crushing hug, "I will. Thank you."

"No, thank you, dear. Just think about what I said, you are good girl, sweetheart."

They both then went their separate ways as Sam let her feet walk her into any random direction and she saw herself standing before a bench in the park as she looked above to find a large tree.

She made to rest on a bench under the shade for a couple of hours as a dark voice echoed through her mind, " **But is that really what you want?** "

Sam nearly got whiplash looking around the park only to see that she was still alone, but the feeling of being watched never left her senses. She slowly got up, brushing off her skirt as she made to walk home to chew on her grandmother's words in peace as she hoped that she still had a chance with Danny.

She looked at her phone and was about to turn it on before she shook her head, 'I'll see him soon enough. I'll make it up to him and hopefully tell him how I feel.'

* * *

[Fenton Works]

Jazz was reading in the living room, sitting on the edge of the couch, ready to bolt at a moment's notice if she heard the radiation alarm go off. After several minutes of silence, she heard a cough, which caused her to look up to see her mother.

"Yes?"

She took a seat beside Jazz and folded her hands together, "I want to talk about Danny and his behavior with you."

Jazz really wanted to sigh as she bookmarked the page in her book and placed it on the table, silently motioning for her to continue.

"His behavior is completely unacceptable. I know why he is lashing out, but it needs to stop."

"Why is he lashing out, mother?"

"He's lashing out due to both your father and myself not giving him enough attention, but this isn't right for him to be neglecting his schoolwork or getting into fights. He should know he could easily come and speak to both of us about anything. He-"

"Is that what you really think?" Jazz said in a flat tone

Maddie looked confused at the emotionless look on her face before she nodded, making Jazz laugh, but the laugh was viciously unpleasant.

"You...really are something else. You know nothing about your own son. Nothing at all, acting out for attention. You really buy this and think from the bottom of your heart that you believe that complete load of crap to be true. The radiation from your experiments must be killing off all of your brain cells."

Maddie stood up with a shocked look of her face, "Jasmine!"

She continued undeterred, "Danny is not acting out for attention as you barely give him anything other useless advice about ghost this and ghost that. Do you know how embarrassing you both are? As if explaining about your jobs during middle school and dealing with the mortification of parent-teacher conferences were not horrifying enough. You don't even care. Both of you only care about ghosts."

"No! No! I do care-"

"Don't lie to yourself or lie to me. When was the last time either of you tried to talk to us without it relating to ghosts? Did you know that Danny was getting bullied at school or did you think he was just stirring up trouble for attention? No, don't answer that, I already know. Whether he comes home with a black eye or dislocated shoulder neither you or Dad have noticed. You just take other people's explanations and roll with it and never wonder why Danny or myself want to talk to you? I want no part in your ghost hunting and neither does Danny. The only reason why I haven't left yet is because of Danny and when he graduates he will make his own choice on what to do with his life. Unless you know what he wants to be when he grows up?"

Maddie trembled as she wracked her brain for answers, "I-I-"

Jazz shook her head, "Exactly, you don't know. You haven't learned a thing about us since we were small. We practically had to raise each other because no one else would."

Maddie teared up, but Jazz didn't feel any sympathy and got up, taking her book as she made to go to Starbucks, "Just go back to the lab. That's your true home anyways."

She tried to find the words to say, anything to refute her daughter's words as she watched her daughter leave through the door. Tears ran down her cheeks as she sniffled, letting her tears stain her jumpsuit as she wondered how she could have let herself grow so far apart from her own children.

* * *

[Vlad's Manor]

Valarie was screaming her head off, thrashing in her restraints with large cuts along her arms, legs, and torso made her look like a frog on a dissection table, but the worst part was that she forced to stay awake and aware. The pain was pure, unadulterated agony as she continued to shake and weep.

A tube was forced down her throat so air could still reach her lungs as he just glanced at her tear-stricken face and said, "Now, now, I thought you were strong. You need to hold on a bit more. I'm nearly finished."

She tried to shake her head, but he continued manipulating her body as if she were a toy before added the ectoplasm into her large wounds making her thrash around in agony as he watched.

When she was too tired to move, he stitched up completely as she soiled herself from the agony she just experienced, her eyes were blurry as her body gave light twitches of pain. When he pulled out the air tube from her throat, she whispered, "You...monster."

He let out a soft laugh, "Now, dear compliments get you everywhere. Besides we are almost done, after all. How can you expect to defeat a half-ghost when you are just a pitiful human?"

Her eyes grew more focused as she took in his words as she choked out, "H-half-ghost?"

"Yes. Half-ghost indeed," He purred as he shifted into his other form, making her pale at the fanged smirk of Vlad Plasmus.

"You..."

He caressed her cheek as he softly whispered, "Don't worry dear. Soon you will be on the level of Danny Phantom and you will bring him to me. You will a part of the new world, I plan on creating so you would be subjugated anyway. You should be thanking me for such an honor. I plan on making him my son even if I have to rewrite him completely in my image and you will be my first test subject on that experiment. So please, try not to die."

She couldn't even scream as he disappeared from her vision before she felt something cold and slimy enter her very being, she felt that her brain was on fire, all her memories, her opinions and everything that made her unique disappeared, leaving only darkness.

Vlad then stepped out of Valarie's body as he released her from the lab table and pressed a call button, summoning several guards who bowed before him.

"Yes, Lord Plasmus?"

"Take Ms. Gray to be healed and once she is at the peak of health, have my team prepare a slew of tests to prepare her."

"Of course, sir."

As the guards dragged her off, Vlad changed back into his human form and made his way back inside of the mansion, into his living room, where he made a massive portrait of himself with Daniel, Jasmine, and Madaline, all drawn to his specifications.

'Soon, Daniel you won't have any way to deny me what I want. We won't be alone, thought of as freaks when we are more powerful than ghost and man. The world will be ours to control.'

* * *

[May 13th, 2017]

Danny groaned as he woke up with a yawn, slumping out of bed before he stretched out his limbs. As he made his way to the bathroom, he pressed the radiation detector Jazz installed to the side of his bathroom door and saw that it was green, signaling that there was low to no radiation in the area much to his joy.

'Thank God. I swear if there is another toxic sludge incident I'm going to fucking lose it.'

He quickly made to take a good shower before it changed on him and made to get dressed in a pair of jeans, a dark green t-shirt with a pair of dark converse sneakers. Taking his phone and a pair of headphones he scrolled through his usual playlist as he made his way to school.

Tucker joined him when he when was about ten minutes away, handing him his usual coffee.

"Of thank fuck. Wait a minute, didn't I get suspended or something?"

Tucker gave a grin, "Actually no, but the principal worded it that way when you went missing for few days so the A-lister's parents wouldn't raise up a stink. Also, considering the fact that you were provoked by Dash about your sister along with the shit ton of witnesses, Lancer couldn't muck up the story in their favor. So, you are in the clear, but steer clear of the old bastard, he may just try to get back at you considering that you scare him shitless."

"Really? I was so mad that I didn't even notice."

Tucker gave a hard laugh, "The dude pissed his pants when you left. No one noticed until after I came back, I even have the picture of him standing in the very puddle before one the girls cried out pointing out that he pissed himself and he ran for the nearest bathroom."

"So it was worth it?" Danny grinned

"It was so fucking worth it."

[Casper High]

The mood of the school was tense as everyone went about their day. Star found herself keeping her distance due to Danny's cold words and finding herself disgusted with her previous behavior over following Paulina like a worker bee towards a queen. Paulina found herself isolated for the first time in a long time and she didn't know what to do. She always had Star to keep her company, but the blonde didn't even bother to acknowledge her after she had been exposed by Fenton and she was now greeted with sneers of disgust everywhere she went and she wanted nothing more to hide under her covers.

Kwan had just come back to school with his hand bandaged and he made a promise to stay as far away from Danny as possible. The emotionless way he destroyed his hand made him shake even now. He hoped that he never got to experience such a thing again and try to regain the complete use of his hand before high school was over.

Dash was still in the hospital under critical condition due to the multiple blows Danny gave him, considering how swollen and bloody his face was by the time Danny was pulled off of him and the rest of the student population took a wait and see approach to the situation on multiple A-listers being knocked off their high horses. However, those who were constantly bullied by them had a new hero to look up to and made to give Danny their thanks soon enough.

Danny stepped on school grounds with Tucker behind him as people stopped and stared at Danny who just made his way to his locker as Tucker texted several notes he managed to get from the people who were in their classes.

When he got the books for the next several classes, some nodded in his direction, while those hidden by the length of their lockers, out of view of the A-listers gave him a thumbs-up and a big smile or a mouthed 'Thank you!'.

He just nodded back to them as a smile fought to find itself on his lips, 'They had that coming forever. I wish I put that rat bastard in his place sooner.'

Tucker nudged him and opened the door as he followed after him and took a seat by the window and just hoped to have a peaceful day. As people slowly trickled into the classroom, Sam came in but she kept her distance and turned to sit near the door.

Five minutes before class started the teacher came in with a new student and Danny had to fight to keep his mouth from dropping.

'Damn!'

Tucker was just about to whisper for his attention before Mr. Falluca's voice cut through the muttered conversations about the new student, "Good morning class, we have a new student and I hope that you will all treat her with respect. Her name is Raven Cadwell-"

"But, please call me Ray, it's less formal."

He gave a few blinks of surprise before he nodded, "...Okay. Now, Ms. Cadwell, if you could please take a seat. Any free seat is fine."

She nodded before she quickly made her way over and sat next to Danny who glanced at her with a smile, "Small world, huh?"

Ray could only grin, "Very small."

Sam's eye twitched as she snapped her pencil in her grip before she forced herself to turn away and focus on the board.

'Ask him later, ask him later,' She inwardly chanted as she made to focus on anything over the new girl and how Danny became familiar with her.

* * *

 **Ending the chapter! I hope all of you enjoy it. Danny is trying his hardest to keep a grip on his temper and what is Spectra planning? Who knows and will Danny have another outburst? Probably. Sam and her grandmother have a sit-down together where Ida gives no bullshit. Will the retro-vegan change or will she be pushed over the edge by her emotions. Jealousy is very touchy after all. Jazz shows that she is completely in Danny's corner and won't tolerate anyone, including her own mom saying bullshit. Oh Vlad you creepy bastard, but it makes writing you fun. Now, the school day and slow breakdown of the A-listers and Ray is a new student? Oh, how things go. Now, onwards, dammit. Onwards to a new update of everything else.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Pravus666 - Thanks, dude. And it looks like I have something new to read during the week, so that's cool. Danny won't take any shit from his parents or at school any more, the malice will leak out more and more when he is pushed. And can you imagine the malice that a cold Danny mixed with Jace's malevolent nature could do? The person would have their minds ripped apart. Thanks for the 9.5 out of 10, keep up the great work on your chapters.**

 **Charles Ceaser - Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy it as I update it.**

 **Stratos263 - Valerie is very desperate to finally one-up Danny Phantom even though it wasn't his fault. I personally can't wait for the two to meet up again as it would be a fun scene to write.**

 **Greer123 - Later, especially, but they mostly have that friends with benefits relationship. Danny's reasons for the relationship is to cope with the stress of his job as a hero while Ember uses the relationship to deal with Skulker's abuse.**

 **Nomadic Chaos - Don't worry, dude I got your point. And I'm glad you enjoyed the scenes with Ember and Danny as I feel they would be a better couple than Danny and Sam. However, I have my heart set on another pairing and for Ember finding someone for herself later on. That, possibly not, but that personality will be very sadistic in nature. And yes, I have seen part 5 and I am patiently waiting for the 7-page beatdown of Cioccolata to be animated. And that would be a maybe down the line. And thanks. I hope things go well for your stories.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	5. The Top of the Pyramid

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

[May 13th, 2017]

The class ended quickly and as everyone stood up and made their way out of the classroom, Ray stayed close to Danny.

She grinned at him, "It's been a while, I didn't think you would be here."

"Same. Did you and your mom just move into town? How long ago?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we just finished settling in a week ago because we wanted to get away from the massive city life, too much crime and a bit too loud for our liking."

Before Danny could speak, Tucker nudged him and Ray asked, "Is he one of your friends?"

"Yep, this is my best friend and practical brother in everything but blood, Tucker Foley."

He rolled his eyes, "I can introduce myself, but what he said."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," She smiled, shaking his hand.

"Trust me, it's my pleasure. Especially since you and your mom helped him out that night. I really can't thank you enough."

"We did what any rational person would do. I'm just glad he didn't get sick from being out in the rain."

"Well, I need to get to my next class, we can talk later," Tucker said, glancing at his phone.

"Sure."

Tucker patted Danny on the shoulder, "I'll save you a spot in class Danny. I'm sure you want to lead her around the school."

"Eh?"

"Can you?" Ray asked

"But Tuck-"

"Oh look at the time, I need to go. Don't worry, he won't bite. He's like a black labrador," He called over his shoulder, quickly making his way out of sight.

Danny stared at the spot where his friend used to be before sighing.

Ray gave a bit of a sheepish laugh, "I guess you're stuck with me then, sorry about that?"

He shook his head, "Nah. It's not a problem. Come on."

She followed after him while Sam was in the background, staring after them with her mind whirling with a tornado of thoughts, 'Saved him? How? And when? During the storm?'

The rest of the day was quiet and normal, which was as abnormal for Danny as his parents actually being interested in how his day was without steaming heap of bullshit they would place on him quickly after. After each passing class, he got some more grateful looks from the victims from the now knocked down A-listers as he led Ray around the school and her other classes.

When it was finally time to leave, Danny waved Ray goodbye before elbowing Tucker in the side, making him give a dramatic "Oh, how you hurt me."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Please, you've taken worse."

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun," He grinned

Danny gave him a slight eye roll, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Tucker just smiled at him before making his way home as Danny made his way home and checked his phone. He didn't see a usual warning text from Jazz and braced himself just in case.

When he made his way to the door, he called out, "Jazz?"

She knocked three times, making him nod and step inside, "No radiation for once?"

"Apparently they are working on something that doesn't have a fatal dose of radiation this time."

"And how long will this wonderful peace last?" Danny scoffed, tossing his backpack on the couch.

"Hopefully as long as possible."

"Please be a fucking month, this time."

Jazz tossed a rolled-up newspaper at his head, making him raise his hands in self-defense, "My apologies. No cursing."

She scoffed, "Keep it at a minimum, at least."

"I'll try. Now, what's for dinner?"

"Hopefully, they didn't mess with the fridge again," She sighed as she made her way into the kitchen.

Then a series of growls rang out immediately causing Danny to stand between Jazz and the fridge before pushing her out the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Looks like dining here is off the menu once again," Jazz sighed

"Yeah, are the vents closed in your room?"

"Yes. I made sure they were when I left and checked when I got back and there was no alarm. The same with your own room."

"I swear if this keeps up I'm moving out. I'd rather live in a cheap motel for the next two years then this death trap of a house any longer. No teenager should have to worry about getting radiation poisoning in their own house," Danny snarled

"It's fine, Danny."

"No, it's not. Besides, you are almost finished with high school and shouldn't have to worry about getting hospitalized for radiation poisoning and getting your life put on hold because some people don't understand that radioactive substances don't belong in a house."

Jazz just gave him a hug, "You don't need to worry. I can take care of myself."

He huffed, "I know you can, but I can still worry. As if the ghosts weren't bad enough. Come on. You choose the place we eat at this time."

"Do you want some help with your homework?"

"If you could? Got the radiation alarm?"

"As always."

"Come on."

She opened the door for him and closed it behind her, leaving their only observer in a blue jumpsuit to stare after them with sad eyes and a lot to think about.

* * *

[May 14th, 2017]

Danny woke up with a yawn as he slowly got up and tossed the covers off his bed and made to take a shower and get dressed. As he made his way into the living room where Jazz was sitting on the edge of the couch, she waved him over.

"We spoke too soon yesterday. Stay with Tucker after school."

He scoffed, "Dammit. How long? Two days? Three? A week?"

"...A week, I saw Jack tampering with enough material that would turn you into a full ghost before I went to bed last night."

"Of course. Dammit."

"I'll send over a set of clothes for you via Tucker's drones. I'm checking into a motel today."

"The usual place?"

"Yeah."

"Be safe."

"You too."

She hugged him before they went their separate ways.

Danny immediately took out a cigarette, 'Sometimes I wish I took up Vlad's offer of being his son. If only he dialed back on the creepy.'

He allowed the nicotine to calm his thoughts before Tucker met up with him, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Smoking, this early?" He quipped

"Yeah, another week of radioactive hell."

"I'll text my mom to prepare the guest room. Jazz?"

"She's checking into a motel. I swear, I'm moving out the second Jazz graduates, because I can't handle their tinkering anymore. And so help me, if they cause another radioactive explosion that puts Jazz in danger I'm ending Jack in a way that will make Vlad shiver with fear."

"Hmph. Let's just hope it doesn't get that far. I'll buy you a burger after school."

"Thanks, man. Have you finished fixing up your drones?"

"Most of them, but not all of them. Why? Want to smash them?"

"Not yet...Just asking, although Jazz may use one to send me a change of clothes for the next week."

"I knew it was a good idea to give her a remote."

"I'm so grateful to have a friend with such a big head."

He shoved him with his shoulder, "Spare me, please."

As the pair entered the school, they went to their lockers where everyone was already gathering their materials for their morning classes and when he opened it, he found a load of thank you cards, some even falling out of his locker. Several of the cards have money taped to them and when he looked up he saw grateful looks from most of the people in the hallway and they gave him significant nods to take the money.

He stuffed all the thank you cards in his backpack and softly said, "Thanks."

When he gathered all his stuff, he ran into Ray once more and she grinned, "It seems that we keep running into each other."

"That we do. What's your first class?"

"English."

"I guess we can walk and talk."

"Nice."

"So what's with the tension around the school?"

"Oh, that fault lies with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Danny?"

Both him and Ray looked up to see Emily, one of Paulina's favorites to pick on. She was a down to earth type of student, not really giving a shit about the status quo and was just focused on graduating and moving as far away from Amity Park. She was caramel-skinned with dark curly boarding on frizzy hair that was tied into a messy bun. Large, brown, doe-like eyes with a small nose and thin lips. She had a pink-tinted glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, wearing a black band t-shirt under a purple oversized sweater, a pair of bootcut jeans and purple sneakers.

"Emily? What is it?"

She pulled out a plastic container and handed it to him, "You can eat it or share it with whoever. I just wanted to give it to you for knocking all of them of their high horse."

"Let me guess, Kwan?"

She shuddered at the thought of him, "He wouldn't leave me alone, but he lost his balls when you nearly shattered his hand along with bringing Paulina back down to Earth. So thank you."

"No problem. Take care."

She grinned at him, "Have a good day and see you around, new girl."

Ray waved her goodbye and turned back to Danny who was still holding the container of lemon squares and brownies, "Well, aren't you Mr. Popular?"

He shrugged and gave her a small smile, "I guess... Considering she makes the best desserts, the rewards are just icing on the situation."

"So what's the story?"

"That...I will tell you during lunch when we have more time. We're here."

"Damn, nothing worse than getting cockblocked at the start of a good story."

"Don't worry, you will get relief soon enough."

She snorted and entered the classroom as Danny put the container in his backpack.

After going through English, Science, and History, he made his way to the cafeteria with Ray and Tucker waved him down as they took a seat with their tray of food.

As they took a seat, she looked at Danny, "That story?"

"Well, I did tell you I would explain. So, let's start with the A-listers. The top of the school, the popular kids, the untouchables and so on. Well, used to be untouchables. Dash, Paulina, Star, and Kwan. There used to be five, but they kicked out the fifth one when she lost all her money. Dash is the Football Quarterback and all-around smuck, the whole bullying trope is that fucker's outline. Stuffing people into lockers, swirlies, and all the shit that come with it. Kwan is his best friend and another football player although he's slightly nicer than Dash, he's still an ass and joins him in Dash's favorite pastime of picking on those below him. Paulina is the Head Cheerleader and one of the vainest girls on campus. She's basically Regina George with a suntan and dye job. Star is her little satellite, she's not as bad but she's still vain."

He took a drink of water and continued, "The day started off normally and it started near the end of the school day. I was opening my locker and Dash and the rest of the A-listers surrounded me in order to teach me a lesson. He started off the situation first and I did escalate it by insulting Dash, Paulina, and Star. I crushed Kwan's hand when he tried to hit me, Paulina tried to offer a precious night with her, but I kind of flushed her reputation down the toilet considering that she does porn and the video was found. Lancer, a prominent A-lister ass-kisser tried to punish me before I told him to piss off and made to leave before Dash insulted my sister, telling me that she was a whore for him. After that, everything went red as I started to wail on him until he fell unconscious. I'm pretty sure I would have beaten him to death if Tucker didn't pull him off of me."

She gave a low whistle, "Damn."

"It was a bit of a bad day."

"Fucker deserved it and no one will tell me otherwise," Tucker sighed, as he took a bite of his brisket sandwich.

"Trust me, I believe you. He talked shit about your sister, so he had it coming. I'm pretty sure they were vile pieces of shit before you showed them that they weren't as untouchable as they thought. I know many others who would have given him a date with a car crusher."

"I'm sure it wouldn't work considering that he's denser than a fucking brick," Danny sighed, cramming his sandwich into his mouth.

"But you soften him up a bit, so yeah, it will work."

Tucker laughed, "Give me those numbers for when fuckface comes back so I can make that dream come true."

"Tuck!"

"Nah, man. He deserves it, I just have another way of disposing of his damn corpse."

Danny swallowed, "When the time comes?"

"When it comes," He stated with finality, stuffing his mouth with his food.

As he continued to eat, his mind swirled with thoughts of Dash getting his just desserts, each death was more disturbing and twisted than the last before he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he joined in Danny and Ray's conversation.

The day continued with Danny leading Ray around the school and by the end of the day, Danny was just ready to cram a burger into his face before Lancer's voice rang out.

"Mr. Fenton! In my office!"

Danny stared at his most hated teacher for a moment before he nodded and said, "Tucker, Ray, go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" Tucker quipped, staring at the retreating back at Lancer.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'll meet you at the Nasty Burger."

He sighed, "Okay. Let me know when you finish with him."

"Take care, Danny," Ray smiled

He smiled back before making his way to follow after Lancer and once the two of them where alone, he took a seat behind his desk as he gestured for Danny to sit. Once he did, Lancer started to speak.

"Mr. Fenton, your behavior the other day was completely unacceptable. As if lashing out wasn't bad enough, you attack and harm two other students, one to the point of hospitalization and nearly crippled young Kwan. And for that, you are going to sit in detention for the rest of this year, your sophomore and junior year starting tomorrow and you will send a well-written and meaningful apology to Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star. I expect an outline of all four apologies by the end of the month."

Danny stared at him for a moment, before he snorted, then he let out a full-bellied laugh that rang through the office. It was filled with malice and it made Lancer shiver, goosebumps blossomed across his entire body. He couldn't help but stare at the cackling student before him until he calmed down.

"I haven't laughed like that in so long. That's so funny, I didn't think you could be more than a joke than you are now. Really, it's almost sad to the point that it's hilarious."

"Excuse you?"

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Do you know who you are talking to?!" He snapped

"I'm talking to a bastard who enjoys taking favorites and fucking over the rest of his students. I'm talking to a man who uses his authority as Vice-Principal to allow his favorite students to wreak havoc among the student population with no worry of punishment. You are the practical epitome of the see-no-evil teacher. The types who see students get the shit kicked out of them and don't do a damn thing. And when the student finally has enough and snaps you and people like you get all shocked and wonder how could this happen. But you know, you aren't stupid despite how much I'd like to think so."

Lancer looked at him in shock as he remained frozen his seat, "Y-you-"

"What? Think I'm bluffing? No, I am not. But we aren't here to discuss your misdeeds as a vile, immoral human being. You want to discuss my punishment, but what about you? Because I know many here who have a bone to pick with you. Can you imagine how your lack of interference must look in the face of most of the populace who suffered under Dash and his damn cronies? I know most girls are practically breathing a sigh of relief knowing that Dash is out of commission and Kwan won't make a move against anyone considering his damaged hand and neither would the rest of the football team. Paulina is considered a menace to the girls as well along with most of the male population, considering that no girl has to weep herself to near exhaustion to get through the day anymore. I won't say anything about Star, but she's not so clean either. If you want to punish me, go ahead, but I'll make sure to bury you so deep that you will never be able to get another teaching job in this state or any other state."

Lancer swallowed as he felt he going to shit out his stomach, "What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to do your damn job. Teach as you are supposed to do, curb your tendencies to pick favorites and we stay out of each other's way. Soon enough we will be out of each other's hair and we won't have to see each other anymore. If you can do that, we will have no problems."

He slowly nodded, making Danny smile, "Good. Have a good day...sir."

He then left his office leaving Lancer with a lot to think about and Danny pulled out his phone.

D: Hey

T: Finished?

D: Yep

T: Details.

D: Apparently, he wanted to punish me for what I did to the A-listers, detention for the rest of the year, along with my sophomore and junior year along with sending a well-written apology to Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star.

T:...You told him to stuff it, didn't you?

D: I kind of tore into him a bit and told him that many people had a bone to pick with him and if he wanted to push my punishment, I would bury him so deep he would never get another teaching job.

T: And what did he say?

D: He didn't say anything, only nodded in agreement, but he wants to push it, I could really use your help.

T: Oh, how I have been waiting for this day. I'm gonna work my magic.

D: I didn't keep you too long did I?

T: Nope, not at all. Come over, already.

D: Yeah, yeah, Captain Techno

He turned off his phone and quickly made his way over to the Nasty Burger where Tucker waved him down to their usual booth and he gave him a large grin.

"You are working on tearing Lancer to shreds aren't you?"

The grin on Tucker's face only got bigger, "If he tries anything, I'll crush him."

"I'm so glad you're my friend."

After eating, the pair walked back home where they were greeted by Angela Foley who was in the kitchen having just finished cleaning the dishes, "Hello son, Danny. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"That it has. Nice to see you, Mrs. Foley."

"Please. You know you can call me Angela. You've been friends with my son so long you are practically another son to me. And I know your parents are still tinkering with their...materials and you need a place to stay. Your bedroom is ready and waiting."

"Thank you."

"Of course dear. Just call if you need anything," She smiled before she left the kitchen.

They went into the guest bedroom and Tucker opened the door see one of his drones carrying a bag filled with Danny's clothes along with radiation alarm which was in the red and sighed.

Tucker saw the red and sighed, "That bad?"

"Yep. But, as long Jazz is fine, I don't care what they do."

"No matter, the year is almost over."

"Thank fuck for that."

"You know where I'll be," Tucker smiled before taking his drone into his room.

Danny allowed himself to fall back on the comfortable bed, kicking off his shoes and stripping himself down to his boxers before falling into a deep comfortable sleep.

* * *

[May 15th, 2017]

Danny woke up and made to jump into the shower and get dressed in a set of clothes that Jazz neatly folded with a pair of shoes.

'Thank you, Jazz.'

After getting dressed he made his way into the kitchen and found Angela laying out plates for breakfast.

"Good morning, Danny. I guess you slept well last night."

"Yeah. I was really tired."

"Well, I don't blame you, but if you need anything don't hesitate to task."

"Of course."

Tucker met him and greeted his mom and Danny with a yawn as he took a seat and started to eat.

After he finished his plate he pulled out his phone and said, "Danny?"

Danny turned to face him as a silent motion for him to speak as he continued to eat.

"I got Ray's phone number."

Danny swallowed, "Really? When?"

"When you left for Lancer's office and before she left, I wanted to get her number in case she saves your butt once again."

"Ha, ha. Give it."

Tucker quickly texted him the number as made to dive into a plate of sausages his mom put down. Danny wiped his mouth clean before thanking Angela and made his way to school, he knew that Tucker would catch up to him soon enough.

As he walked to school, he decided to test the number Tucker got.

D: Hey.

R: Who's this?

D: It's Danny, Tucker gave your number today.

R: Got it. It's me, Ray.

D: Just wanted to make sure. See you at school.

R: See you soon.

As he closed his phone he sped up his walk only to bump into Star who immediately apologized.

Danny stared at her for a moment, she looked as if she had been barely sleeping. Even though her make-up, he could see her looking worse for wear and he started to walk around her before she pulled at his shirt, "Wait! Please don't go yet!"

He stopped and turned to face her, "What is it, Star?"

She removed her hand from his shirt, "I, uh, I wanted to ask was I really that bad?"

"Are you sure you want that answer?"

She gave him a slow nod and he sighed, "To be honest, you were and probably still are a vain bitch. Not as much as Paulina as she is in her own league, but you were still bad in your own way. The sad thing about it was that you were just following around Paulina, like a drone with no will of your own. The fact that you are willing to hang with Kwan after he lost his popularity and are still willing to talk to Valerie even after she was kicked out of your group makes you a bit of a hypocrite. Dash and Paulina are pieces of shit in their own way but they stick behind their line. You know Valerie didn't deserve the shit she got and you talked to her only when it didn't jeopardize your status in the group. So, yeah, you were that bad."

Her lips wavered as several tears ran down her cheeks and he sighed as he may have been a bit harsher than what he would have liked when he opened his mouth, she raised a hand to stop him.

She sucked in a breath, "Okay...Thank you for being honest with me at least. I...have a lot to think about."

He watched her enter the school building and hoped that despite her being an A-lister, she was the least vile of the group and hoped she changed for the better.

'Maybe she can become like her namesake in her own way instead of following around Paulina like a lost puppy.'

A car quickly sped towards the school and Paulina quickly got out of the car and the door was slammed shut and peeled out, nearly clipping the now dethroned Queen Bee.

'Speak of the devil and they will appear.'

Her long hair was now cut short, she had no make-up on along with her clothes were now baggy and not the name branded items that were so common with her appearance. She kept her head down before he entered the school building.

He made his way inside and before he could get into his locker, he got sandwiched into a hug from a pair of twins who got constantly harassed by Dash.

"Hey, Danny!" Angie Porter grinned

"Hey, Angie, Vicky."

The pair gave him large smiles before they released him, "We want to show you something before we send it to everyone."

"It's Dash. He's still in the hospital, there's no worry of him dying, but you really fucked him up, look."

Vicky pulled out her cellphone and flicked to her new favorite picture, it was Dash laying still in his hospital bed covered in bandages and gauze.

"Bastard deserved it."

Vicky nodded, "That he did."

"Thanks and we'll see you around," Angie smiled

They both left with an extra sway of their hips causing Danny to raise an eyebrow before he smiled and left for his locker.

As the day came and went, he saw other A-listers still reeling from them being knocked down from their position. They avoided him like he had the plague, but he would gladly accept that over them bothering him every day of the week.

He was the one on top of the power pyramid for bringing them down, but most of the population would gladly have him over Dash any day of the week. He wasn't a jock, but his dark hair, sky blue eyes, and his features shifting from cute to handsome, it was noted by several girls he would become a heartbreaker soon enough. The way he defended his sister just added to brownie points in his favor.

At the start of his last class, the teacher noted, "Has anyone seen Valarie?"

Danny glanced at the empty seat and at Tucker who shook his head, which meant her social media activity was practically nill. She must have been either out sick or still recovering from Danny's attack on her.

'I'll console her when she comes back to school.'

After the school day was over, he packed up for his last class and made to leave only for Ray to catch up to him.

"Hey!" She grinned

Danny smiled, stopping to face her, "Hey, you got around okay?"

"Yep, thanks to you."

"No problem. So..."

"Ah, I wanted to ask you if you want to eat on Saturday."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure."

"Alright, we'll confirm details later. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, take care."

"You too."

After waving each other goodbye, Danny made his way into town and pulled out a cigarette, lit it and hoped for a nice end to a peaceful day, but alas that wasn't going to happen.

The harsh sound of something metallic getting hit rang through the air, making him sigh as he made his way towards the noise source. He didn't show himself but peeked over to see a trio of ghost punks causing mischief. He blew out a puff of smoke before putting out his cigarette and trashing it before he shifted into his ghost form.

He then slowly made his way over and catch their attention, making them stiffen as they stared at him before they raced off.

'Oh thank fuck.'

He made to fly and quickly go over to Tucker's only for Spectra to start her attack on the town, causing everyone to become miserable.

"Dammit!" He spat as he felt her powers starting to have an effect on him as he felt his body start to freeze up as his mind started to focus on all his negative thoughts. His mood souring to shit as he felt his eyes were burning.

"Oh my, if it isn't the creepy little boy with his creepy little powers!" She cooed at him from behind.

He snarled, "Screw off, Spectra. Go leech on some other poor sap."

She circled around him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "But your misery is the best. I just can't help myself."

"Of course you can, you just don't want to."

"Doesn't matter, your misery is like a siren song and it's mine to devour," She purred as she kept him locked in her grip as she started to feed on him.

"I'm not your damn meal!" He gritted out as he tried to move, everything around him felt cold.

"Just bask in it, soon you won't even need to think."

Danny felt something bubbling to the surface and the last thing he heard was, " **Pathetic.** "

Then everything went dark and he fell limp in his grip, surprising Spectra, "Well, well, it seems like I finally won. I wonder how Ember could be so smitten with you?"

Before she could do anything else, Danny's hand wrapped around her neck, choking her and forcing her away, smashing her into a building.

She coughed and hacked as she rubbed her bruised throat, "So you were just pretending? I didn't think you were the type to play possum, Phantom."

Danny cracked his neck as he had his eyes hidden from sight, "No words or smug banter? Fine. I'll just beat you until you can't move anymore and then I'll take when I deserve. You'll make me youthful for years."

Then a smile appeared on his face, making Spectra scowl as she made to attack him, but he avoided all her attacks, before restraining her on a rooftop of a random building.

She cooed, "Has the great Danny Phantom finally snapped?"

He then looked at her, showing not a pair of green eyes, but a pair of golden eyes that no hint of moral compass Danny was known for. Spectra suddenly knew she bit off more than she could chew.

" **You always talk about feeding on me and my misery, but I got something else for you to feed on.** "

He wrapped her in a bear hug and started to feed her all the hate that he had, making her scream in anguish as she tried to get out of his grip, but held her against him in an iron grip.

The hate that was feeding her tore through her body, which felt as if all of her insides were lit on fire as her mouth opened in a silent scream as she could only slightly push against him in an effort to make him stop as he stared at her unblinkingly.

He let out a sigh as he finally stopped the emotional output as Spectra shook from the pain as she wept, "No more, no more, please. I'm sorry."

He laughed at her begging, which made her wince in his grip, " **Oh how the mighty have fallen. Tell me, do I scare you?** "

She nodded and squeaked out, "Yes."

He dropped her on the ground, making her cough out some blood as she made to put some distance between him and her, " **Good. That's the way it should be and if you decided to attack the town again, I'll break you in such a way that makes Walker shit himself.** "

"Y-yes, I'm sorry."

" **I know you are, but you need to realize that sorry just doesn't cut, you know?** "

He made his way over to her and pecked her on her forehead, making her flinch, " **Take care. If you don't leave my sight soon, I'll decide to make good on my promise and break you here and now.** "

She flew as fast as she could, despite the pain she was in, she was scared out of her wits and made to escape and shift into her human form and she collapsed. Her body was shaking with spasms, her organs felt as if someone used a cheese grater on them. Spectra never felt so disturbed even in her death as she thought back to Danny and knew something was going on.

'That wasn't Phantom, that was a monster.'

* * *

[With Vlad]

He was residing in his office, having just finished his paperwork and was lazily tossing a miniature glass replica of the world in his hand, before a series of knocks rang through the air.

"Enter."

Damon Gray stepped inside the massive office and said, "Good evening, sir."

"Gray...What do you need?"

"I am just concerned, sir."

"Concerned? Concerned about what? Does it relate to your work?"

"No, sir. The work has been going well, it's just about my daughter. I heard that she was injured and I haven't been able to visit her since I got the news due to the storm."

Vlad smiled, "Ah, that. My apologies, I sent her to a private medical facility on my payroll so she could be healed. Her side got torn open in an accident and my doctors were able to prevent her from bleeding out. To make sure there would be minimal scarring and no organ damage I sent her there immediately and contacting you must have slipped my mind. I will make sure she contacts you, but they are on a trial run of her medical procedure so that's probably why she cannot contact you yet."

Damon felt all the worry leech out of him, "Oh, of course. Thank you, sir. You are so kind."

"It's not a problem, Gray. Now, is there anything else you need?"

"No, I just wanted to check in on the welfare of my daughter. I'll make sure you have the reports on my work by the end of the day."

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

He nodded before taking his leave and once he did, a dark look settled on Vlad's face.

"Hmph, maybe it's time to cut some strings loose. But, he could be of some use."

He clicked on a series of numbers on his landline phone which pushed back a false wall beside his desk and it turned to show Valarie submerged in a tank filled with a thick green liquid. The edges of her hair were beginning to turn white along with minimal changes to her body.

Vlad leaned back in his leather seat and watched the unmoving form of Valarie as he thought, 'Soon...If this works, then the method of transforming a human into a half-ghost will be complete. However, a more humane way will be needed for Maddie and Jasmine, but I will work on that topic when I get there. But you, my dear, will be a wonderful bodyguard after you pass my slew of tests.'

"And then I will get Danny and it will be the start of a beautiful empire with myself on top."

* * *

 **Finished! The chapter is finished and I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! I wonder what will be next? Although Danny is now on the top of the food chain with many grateful students who would gladly support him. The former A-listers and Lancer are on the backburner nursing their wounds. Ray and Danny may get a bit closer in time. Danny had another fit and Spectra nearly paid the price but how will that affect the future, who knows?**

 **Also, I have a question for all of you, I was binging Dragon Ball FighterZ and I got stuck on the concept of Android 21. I wanted to ask if a Naruto who as we all know is a glutton for ramen, finally got sick of it as that's all he could eat. His body started to reject it and he was starving before he found out that he had Buu's powers and ate the mob that lashed out at him. What would you all think about that?**

 **Now, onwards to the next chapter!**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Nomadic Chaos - Good for you and your stories and you'd be right on the money, you can say that she will be mind-washed like Jill was from RE when Wesker captured her. Thank you and I wish you nothing but the best with your own stories.**

 **Autismguy593 - Thank you and I'm working on it.**

 **Kixen - Pretty much, Danny is very protective of his allies, his enemies know that a bit too well. And Danny getting MPD fits, because of all the stressors. His other side, you say is very twisted to his enemies, but to innocents it's different. You can say he's almost like Accelerator in a certain way. Valerie well, she will be long gone by the time Vlad finishes testing her before putting her out on the field. The A-listers, I feel more pity for Star as I feel if she is removed from Paulina is more human. Although Dash, well, I loathe bullies most of all and well, he has to answer for his misdeeds that his money can't silence. Spectra, well, you just have to wait and see.**

 **Pravus666 - Pretty much, anger is pretty much the main factor that causes the other side to spring out. Sam, well you just need to wait and see.**

 **Phantomsoul2015 - Glad you enjoy it.**

 **Greer123 - No problem and I'm fine and I'm trying to update the rest so keep an eye out for those updates.**

 **(guest) Ultra X45 - Oh, you shouldn't expect anything different. After all, they deserve nothing less. And we shall see about the pet, I need to chew on the idea more.**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
